Changes
by domo9
Summary: Naruto, a happy go-lucky kind of person. But what happens when his attitude changes  because of some village problems?Will a stoic Uchiha put aside his pride?Will they ever find love?Eventual SasuNaruSasu Rating for Laguage and some more involved kissing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This is my first story, I've been wanting to write it for a while, but was just too lazy to open up a FF account =.=

I hope you like it, please no flames, and if you see any grammatical errors, please MM me, or review!

Also, the romance will be after a few chapters, not immediately, don't worry, I'll get to it eventually! ^^

**If anyone can think of any good chapter names, they would be VERY much appreciated!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters, or Letterbomb, by Green Day.

**WARNING: **This is a yaoi pairing! If you do not like, **DO NOT READ! **Contains swearing, some dark themes, and cutting.

* * *

><p><em>Nobody likes you<em>

_Everyone left you_

_They're all out without you_

_Having fun_

Watching all the other _normal _kids, he ran back to his small apartment, hoping no tears would shed until he arrived. He was shunned. He just wanted to be accepted, but would that happen? _No. _He saw all the families, but couldn't stop thinking: Why don't _I_ Have that? Wheres _my_ mom, and _my_ dad?

As he ran through the streets, all he could see where the heated glares, and the hurtful whispers of the villagers. _Demon. Monster. Go die. Why is he still here?_ He knew he wouldn't make it. Tears began pouring down his face before he had a chance to attempt stopping them.

He had finally made it. Home. A place where he didn't have to worry about the villagers, or whether he would 'fit in', or be 'normal'. It was _his_ house. He would have to worry about all that later, when he enrolled in the academy. "Wait a minute," Naruto exclaimed, as he checked his calendar. "Enrollment day is... tomorrow!" Oh well, he had to be optimistic, he hadn't gone to a ninja school before, it couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

"Off to bed, then," he said, yawning loudly, "Maybe I'll make some friends." As he dosed off into his ramen filled dream world, his mind couldn't help but wander, to a bit more of unpleasant matter.

_ Naruto woke up, having a delicious cup of instant ramen for breakfast. Getting dressed, he headed to Konoha's Ninja Academy. When he got there,it was wonderful! Everyone waved and happily greeted him, even the adults! He went to a group of kids hanging out in the back of the room, and they talked to each other. But _that_ was when it turned bad. When they knew his name, he was shoved to the ground, and his teacher kicked him out into the street. He was confused. _'Why? Why did they do that? It was going so well,' _he thought, as he ran back to his house. On the way, the glares were back, even worse, some were throwing things at him, and the kids were taunting him: _

_Nobody likes you_

_Everyone left you_

_They're all out without you_

_Having fun_

_And then, they all crowded around him, ready to hit him, but before their fists struck, he woke up, in a panic._

He took in a deep breath, sweating heavily after the dream-gone-bad. _'I hope it doesn't turn out like that!' _ he thought, he wouldn't know what to do if that happened. "Ugh," he sighed, finally getting out of bed to see the time. It read: 5:30 am. "Damn," he croaked, his voice still dry from his slumber. He had until 8 am. to get ready... too much time, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he absolutely _knew_ that it wouldn't turn out like his dream. So, he lay in his bed, waiting for his alarm to go off. He waited. And waited. And waited. And, then it went: **beep beep beep**. "Finally,"he murmured to himself, as he got up, and went to wash his face. Getting on his orange jacket, and pants, then heating up some cup ramen. He ate, slurping up his noodles in record time, as to get to school early. He walked leisurely towards his new school, hoping he would have good luck.

He walked up to the dubious building, hoping nobody would take notice of him. He studied the room, he eagerly took a seat, glad to be the first one there. From the back of the room, Naruto could see almost everything, it was nice and peaceful, until other people came in. A boy with dark hair, his name was Sasuke Uchiha. _'Who is that kid?'_ Naruto questioned, and soon after, he heard a rumbling. It was Sasuke's fan girls. The classroom doors **burst** open, and girls came flying in, trying to sit as close to Sasuke as possible. _'What's so special about _him_?'_ Naruto pondered, looking him over, there really didn't _seem_ to be anything special about him. Two more boys came in, Shikamaru, and Chouji, they asked to sit next to Naruto, which made him terribly happy, he might actually have a chance!

"I'm Chouji," he exclaimed happily, as he munched on his chips.

"And I'm Shikamaru," he said, barely keeping his eyes open.

"I'm Naruto! Nice to meet'cha!" he said loudly, holding out his hand to shake.

The three shook hands, and soon after, Iruka entered the room.

"Hello, Class!" he greeted. "Welcome to Konoha Ninja Academy, here you'll learn the basic ninja techniques, Konoha's history, how to use ninja weapons, and a whole lot more!" he said, ecstatically.

* * *

><p>Naruto had finally made friends, and everything was going great! Until the day before he graduated. No matter how hard he tried, he just <em>could not<em> get the bunshin no jutsu. He practiced hour after hour, but it just wouldn't _work_. It was the day of the exam, and he had gotten kawarimi and henge right, but now, he had to do the bunshin. "Bunshin no jutsu!" he said loudly, and he tried to channel his chakra correctly. Alas, it didn't work.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but you fail," Iruka disclosed.

"Can't you still pass him?" questioned Mizuki.

"He didn't make the required bunshin, I'm sorry, but there are _no_ acceptions," Iruka assured Mizuki.

Naruto walked out of the room, and to his old swing, not noticing Mizuki following close behind.

"Naruto, there's another way you can pass," Mizuki offered.

"Really?" Naruto looked up, hopefully.

"All you have to do is bring me the scroll of sealing into the forest on the edge of Konoha," he answered.

And so Naruto did. He played right into his trap. Later that night, Naruto was in the forest, reading through the scroll. He figured he might as well learn some new jutsu while he waited. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, _'That one could be useful,'_ he thought. So he learned it, and finally, Mizuki came.

"Hand over the scroll, Naruto," he said, kindly.

"Don't do it!" Iruka bellowed, arriving just in time.

The two of them looked up to see Iruka in a tree, panting heavily. The Hokage had sent him with _just _enough time to get there without problem.

"Give it to me, Naruto!" Mizuki yelled.

"No!" screamed Iruka.

He just couldn't decide, who was right? But before he could think, Mizuki played his secret card.

"Naruto, do you know why everyone hates you?" he asked.

And before Iruka could stop him, he yelled it out.

"You, Naruto, are the Ninetailed Fox! You're the one who killed Iruka's parents, and so many others!" Mizuki barked.

Naruto was confused... but it all made sense now. Everything made perfect sense now. The name-calling, the shunning, everything! But before anyone could stop him, he ran away, and Iruka and Mizuki started to fight. Naruto was still close by, and heard how Iruka had defended him. He wouldn't abandon him. He quickly turned around, and made his way back to the two sensei's.

"Leave him alone," growled Naruto, in a deathly low voice. "Or I'll rip you to **shreds!**"

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled out, hundreds of clones appearing out of thin air, and pummeling the chuunin.

"Naruto," said Iruka, weakly "come here."

"Now close your eyes," Iruka said, barely containing his joy, as he put his headband onto Naruto.

"now open your eyes."

Naruto opened his eyes, but didn't notice anything different, until he saw that Iruka was missing his headband. He reached up, and felt it.

"Congratulations, Naruto, you graduate!" he said, happy to see another student graduate.

Naruto Couldn't contain his joy as he jumped to Iruka, hugging him, so happy to get closer to his dream.

A/N decided to end it here, hope ya'll liked it!

Didn't know where to fit in any angst just yet, but it'll be comin'.

AND PLEASE,

review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello again! Any spelling grammar, or plot corrections would be helpful! Review and or PM me!

Hopefully I will finish this story... someday...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters

**WARNING: **This is a yaoi pairing! If you do not like, **DO NOT READ! **Contains swearing, some dark themes, and cutting.

Last night had been a great and terrible night for Naruto all at the same time. He had become a ninja, but had discovered why he was so hated. He didn't want to deal with it anymore, so he dressed, ate, and left as quickly as he could manage. As he walked towards the school, he passed a large pond with a dock, he saw someone there, it was Sasuke. He had figured out why the boy had become so mean, he had lost all his family. Naruto had tried to talk to him, but he would just shove him away. Naruto kept walking, not wanting to waste his time.

As he arrived at his school, not many noticed, but some questioned how Naruto had passed.

"I thought you didn't pass, Naruto," jeered Kiba, he thought maybe Naruto had cheated in some way.

"I guess you could say I did a _special_ mission," Naruto, not really wanting to disclose it.

"How _did_ you pass, Naruto?" questioned Sakura, hearing Kiba.

"**_Listen_** I'd rather not talk about it, **okay**?" said Naruto, his voice dangerously low.

They both backed off, for the mean time at least. As class began , the teams were called, and sadly, Naruto had spaced out a bit _too_ much. He was thinking, thinking about his life, and all that had gone wrong, all that he had _done_ wrong, which really wasn't much. It had been quite some time before Kakashi had come in, and saw all three of them just sitting around, spacing out. He stomped his foot a bit, startling the trio.

"What? Huh?" asked Naruto, thoroughly confused as to why everyone had left.

"You're on team seven with Sasuke, Sakura and I, Naruto," Kakashi said tiredly.

"Oh..." Naruto said.

"Well, let's head up to the roof," sighed Kakashi.

As the Kakashi shunshined to the top, the rest of the team followed slowly. When they reached the top, Kakashi was already there, and gestured for them to sit. Naruto was still thinking, not noticing his teams introductions.

"Naruto... Naruto... **NARUTO**," Sakura screeched.

"...Eh?" Naruto mumbled.

"It's your turn, dobe,"snorted Sasuke.

"Oh... what do I say?" the blonde questioned, clueless.

"Say your likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies," droned Kakashi.

"Okay. I like ramen, training, and Iruka-sensei, I dislike people who judge others, and bullies, I want to become Hokage, so everyone will respect and acknowledge me, and I like to learn new jutsu!" he exclaimed.

"Okay everyone, meet me at the training grounds, and don't eat breakfast, if you do, you'll definitely lose it," declared Kakashi.

The team went their separate ways, but as Naruto went home, he encountered a little _problem- _the villagers were a bit grouchy today, bumping into him, trowing things at him, he could deal with that, but then it got worse. A group of them had decided to let a bit of their anger out. They cornered him. It wasn't the first time this had happened, ever since he had started going to the academy, every-so-often, he would find himself in a situation like this one. Backed into an alley, with some angry villagers, ready to give the "Kyuubi-Kid" some punishment.

He knew it was coming, so he just took it. They had sticks, and had begun hitting him, even using some sharper parts, and jabbing at him with it. He just wanted to run away, and never come back, but that wouldn't work. Then it would be even worse the next time it happened. He couldn't cry, he wouldn't, not in front of them, not in front of anybody, _ever_. As the group got bored, they left, one by one. Naruto struggled to get up, and once he was up, he limped back to his home.

He didn't recall where he had heard this, but supposedly, cutting could make you feel better. It was worth a shot. At this point, there's nothing that could make him feel any worse than he did now, so why not? Naruto grabbed one of his kunai knives out of his pouch. As he rolled up his sleeve, he looked his arm over. Where should he do it? He was pretty sure it was on the underside. He slowly slid it down the under side of his arm, watching in fascination as blood dripped down. It was quite... mesmerizing. He did it a few more times before he had realized that he should probably stop, at least, for now. Looking around, worried, Naruto tried to find something to cover them with. He looked through his closet for a longer sleeved outfit. Finally, he'd found one.

Naruto could wear it tomorrow, but for now, he needed to sleep. Ever since the beatings had begun, he hadn't been able to sleep, and his eyes were losing their bright color. After not getting a good night's sleep for years, when he woke up refreshed, it felt amazing for him. He would definitely have to continue getting _close_ to his kunai. As he dressed, and go this ramen, he realized that he would have to be careful. Doing anything like this was _shameful_.

He locked his door and headed over to where team seven was supposed to be meeting. He greeted them, and sat down, thinking on what he should pick up after today's team meeting. _'Hmm, I suppose I'll need some bandages just in case. Maybe more kunai? I definitely need some more instant ramen, I'm almost out. Maybe shuriken would work better for tonight-'_ But his thoughts were cut short when Sakura was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Naruto! It's time to take a test to see if we can be Genin, jeez, what's your problem today?" she asked, almost sounding _concerned _that wasn't like her at all.

Immediately acting cheery, he waved her off, saying he was just tired. Kakashi explained how they needed to get a bell. As the team entered the field, Kakashi set down a clock set to noon.

"This will go off at exactly 12 pm. this," he pointed to the clock "will go off, and if you don't have a bell, you don't pass." Kakashi lectured. "GO!" He yelled.

The other ninja ran off into the forest, except Naruto, he stayed out in the open. He had been training, and had made a pretty cool new technique. "_Fuuton Kaze no Senbon,_" Naruto shouted, shooting air needles from his palms. Kakashi hadn't expected him to be so quick, thinking he would just run at him, he was hit with a bit of the attack before he could dodge it. Little did he know, Naruto had already made a couple bunshin. Distracting his sensei, he ran at him, and was engaging him in a taijutsu battle. Slowly, the two clones approached from behind, grabbing his bells and replacing them with rocks, but falling, not wanting Kakashi to know. He quickly ran off, going back to find Sasuke and Sakura. He quickly reached them, and called them over. "I go the bells," he said quietly "the purpose of this was teamwork, but I knew neither of you would believe me, so I got them myself."

The two of them were speechless. _'How did Naruto get so strong? Maybe I should try to be more like him...'_ Sasuke pondered. The timer went of, and the team came out of the forest, heading towards Kakashi. "You didn't realize what it was for, did you?" asked Kakashi.

"It was for teamwork," said Naruto "I knew they wouldn't agree with me if I told them that so I grabbed the bells from you by myself."

"Well... if I can see a demonstration of your teamwork then... maybe I'll let you pass."

They all ran into the forest after giving Kakashi the bells back. _'I hope we can pass, or else... how will I pay for my food? My apartment? Clothes? I _have_ to do this!'_ Naruto thought, with a worry-stricken face. _'He's been acting really strange lately, maybe I'll follow Naruto for a bit, he's normally pretty happy, but he's changed so much.' _Worried Sasuke. Snapping out of it, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura began to plan.

"We need to split up. I'll make a few pairs of kage bunshin, then henge them to look like us. Then, we'll lie in wait, as Kakashi fights us off. After, we'll slowly get closer as the bunshin push him closer to us. The closer he gets, the easier we can snatch the bells." He finished.

The two were in aw, and nodded mindlessly, knowing it would work. As Naruto made five pairs of clones, and henged them, they all ran of, one pair running straight to Kakashi.. The three of them sat and waited until the clones lured Kakashi over. Naruto then thought of setting a couple traps. He set down lots of wire, perfect for their sensei to trip over. Sakura ran over to the other side, drawing a kunai, as did Sasuke, and Naruto, on opposite ends. Kakashi was right there. He tripped, Sasuke and Sakura threw kunai at him, and Naruto threw it to brake the string holding on the bells.

Snatching them, he ran out of the way, holding them in front of their fallen sensei, grinning. "We got 'em," Naruto said, cheekily.

"Well,, I guess I have no choice but to pass you."

"Yes!" the two cheered, whereas Sasuke just Hn'd.

Sakura headed home, and Naruto went to the market. Sasuke pretended to go home, but then headed towards Naruto, tailing him from a distance. As Naruto headed deeper into the village, Sasuke noticed how Naruto was glared at constantly. He wondered why it was happening, Naruto hadn't done anything wrong as far as he'd known. Watching him head into a store, he followed. Naruto picked up some ramen, and fruits. When he went to the clerk, he noticed just _how_ much Naruto had to pull out of his wallet, in order to pay for just a couple of ramen, three apples, and a couple bananas. _'Odd, that _really_ shouldn't have cost him that much. Oh well, I guess I'll ask him later.'_

Naruto arrived home, and collapsed on his bed. Looking around for his _special_ kunai. As he dragged it across his skin, he hissed in pain, going a bit too deep. It didn't really matter though- he had kyuubi. Doing it again and again and again, feeling the cool numb in his arm. Watching as it sizzled shut, he laid down in his bed, quickly falling asleep. The next day, team seven caught Tora, every day, D-ranked missions, one after another.

Until...

"I'm sick of these D-ranked mission! I want a real one!" Naruto urged.

"Naruto! You're still a fresh genin! You and your team aren't ready!" shouted Iruka.

"I think I can manage to give them one, a man from the mist wants protection, no ninja, just bandits and thieves." explained the Hokage.

"Yes!" yelled Naruto, jumping up and down.

"Send him in." ordered the Sandaime.

As a man walked in, they could tell he had been drinking. He smelled heavily of sake. "How are these brats going to protect me?" he complained. "I assure you, Tazuna, they are full fledged ninja." countered Kakashi. He stayed quiet. Kakashi ordered the trio to pack a bag for a week long trip. As they met up at the gate, Naruto began to get excited. He hadn't been aloud to leave before. Looking around, enjoying the view, he was totally content.

"Naruto, why are you so focused out here? Haven't you ever been outside the village before? questioned Sakura.

"Actually, no. I wasn't really _aloud_ out," he mumbled.

"What? I couldn't hear you!"

"I wasn't **aloud** out, okay? I wasn't aloud to leave!" he yelled.

It shocked the group of ninja, why wouldn't Naruto be let out of the village? Wouldn't his parents take him out at least once? For now, they didn't ask anything, but traveled ahead in silence, totally unaware of what would be coming up very, very soon.

YAY! 2Nd chapter DONE! In only a few days! Can't wait to get into the romance... but with this pairing, and this setting, unfortunately, it'll take a while D';

Please review! I haven't gotten ANY yet, and I'll write even more if I get more alerts, favs, reviews, even PMs would be nice! :D hope you liked the story! And remember to _**REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello

Thanks to anyone who reviewed, and all who even looked at my story! Just seeing how many people set this story in their favs and alerts made me want to start a new chapter! I'm _so_ happy that I have readers... and at this point... ONE REVIEW! I never thought I'd be so happy about only getting _one_ review, but hey, until now, I didn't have any... so, I am simply ecstatic! This time I'll go for **5** pages instead of 4! :3

Review!

Any plot/chapter name ideas? Review or PM me! I will mostly update on the weekends, don't get your hopes up for me to do it during the weekdays. I go to school. I have lots of homework. Tough homework, that takes me _hours_ to do. I'm lucky if I get four or five hours of sleep, because I have trouble sleeping. I have tried writing until I'm tired enough to sleep, but it usually turns out REALLY crappy, or only one paragraph long in totally... after four hours of typing... ***sigh**

**WARNING: **This is a yaoi pairing! If you do not like, **DO NOT READ! **Contains swearing, some dark themes, and cutting.

Heading towards the village hidden in the mist, team seven, plus one slightly drunk old man were getting along well, there hadn't been any attacks yet, and they were all doing good. Until Kakashi and Naruto saw a puddle. What was a puddle doing there, it hadn't rained for days. Well, the two knew someone must be in it. Not a thief. Not a bandit. Not some villager. A ninja. For some reason, there was a ninja, hiding in a puddle, after someone on the team. Quickly, Naruto threw a few kunai with explosive tags in the puddle, telling everyone to run. As they ran away, an explosion rang out, knocking Sakura and Tazuna off their feet.

As the dust settled, the team saw what Naruto had saved them from. It was the renowned Demon Brothers. They were a ninja that would do any job. They were given missions, usually assassinations. They could still speak, and move a bit. Naruto approached them. He wanted to ask who they were after. One of them threw their poisoned weapon at him. He didn't have enough time to dodge it, and was hit. He was hit right in his stomach. Not wavering in his stance, he pulled it out, held a hand over it, and grabbed their weapon. "Who are you after?" he growled out, obviously in pain. "Why should we tell you?" they asked. "Because, I hold your life right now, I can kill you slowly, fast, or let you free." Naruto replied. The younger brother answered "Gatou... he sent us... to kill... the bridge builde-" he couldn't finish as Naruto stabbed him, then stabbed the other brother.

"Tell me, Tazuna, why would these two be after you, if there were only supposed to be bandits, and thieves?" Naruto asked.

"W-well, you see... our village, we don't have enough money to pay for anyone higher than genin, and I figured that would only send _very_ low ninja that you could handle..." he trailed off.

Naruto sighed. Tazuna was a stupid man. "We should continue the mission," Naruto offered. "we're almost there anyway, and I'm sure we can handle whoever Gatou sends to us." he said confidently. Kakashi nodded, as did Sasuke, Sakura wasn't sure, but nodded anyway, if they could handle enemies, so could she.

"Naruto, I think we should get that wound of yours healed." said Kakashi, concerned for his students health.

"I-it's fine, I'm sure! I'm sure it's all healed up by now! Eh heh..." he countered, trying not to sound like he was lying. The truth is, it hurt terribly, but he couldn't let Sakura see it... more importantly Sasuke. They had grown closer, and he couldn't have one of his only friends hate him because of kyuubi.

"Naruto, let's go back into the woods to heal that up." offered Kakashi, cheerily. He knew Naruto didn't want anyone to see the seal. His other students looked like they wanted to object and question him, but he stared them down, and they backed off.

As Naruto and Kakashi headed into the forest, Naruto lifted up his jacket, and shirt, not wanting to take his shirt or jacket off, revealing some _things_. The seal glowed bright red, steaming rising out of it, and the quickly healing wound. The wound was slightly green, obviously poisoned, but it was healing fine, and because of kyuubi, Naruto could be fine, probably a bit sick, but he'd live. "Okay, it looks fine, Naruto. I understand why you would want to come back here, but you should tell them eventually. They know who you are, Naruto, and I'm sure they'll accept you. I'm not going to force you to, I just think you should trust them, and tell them about Kyuubi someday, okay?" Kakashi assured Naruto. "Yeah. I know I should... it's just... I don't want to lose Sakura... or Sasuke. I finally got to be friends with him, and Sakura talks to me sometimes. I enjoy that, and don't want it to ever change!" he cried. Not wanting tears to fall, he looked away. The two headed back to the rest of the group.

_'Naruto looks worried... and kind of sad. I wonder what happened? Maybe I should try and cheer him up?'_ pondered Sasuke.

"Oi! Naruto! If I can find a ramen shop in the Mist Village, you want to go there? My treat." he offered, hoping it would cheer him up. He had grown to like the blond, looking forward to seeing him every day.

He looked up, his face glowing with joy. "Sure!" Naruto beamed, instantly overjoyed by getting some ramen, and from _Sasuke_! Strolling along, things were going great. But... Naruto felt a bit... off. He ran to the side of the path, and began throwing up. Apparently, Kyuubi wasn't doing the best with the poison. "Are you okay?" asked Sasuke, instantly at his friends side. "Yeah... It's just the poison... I'll be fine." he responded, slowly getting up, and wiping his mouth. He began to fall backwards, fainting.

When he awoke, they were nearing a dock, he was on someones back... "S-sasuke?" he stuttered. He was on Sasuke's back... and it felt pretty nice. Still half asleep, he said "Mm... you're comfy." Then fell back asleep. Growing a bit pink, Sasuke kept walking. The team go ton their boat, and go into the village area, on the outskirts. They would have to walk the rest of the way. "Naruto... Naruto. You need to get up, I'm getting a little bit too tired to carry you anymore." Sasuke said drowsily. "Oh. Oops. Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto croaked, turning pink from tiring out his friend. Sasuke Turned towards him, and said he was happy to help, but then, clumsy old Naruto. He tripped, not watching his feet, or surroundings, but instead, Sasuke. And fell on him. Just their luck. The two boys' lips were locked, from a little mistake on Naruto's part. They immediately separated, and began coughing. But oddly... they kind of enjoyed it.. hm.

The team was all in shock of what had just happened, Sakura, was fuming, although they _did_ look pretty cute. They didn't have too much time to think, as Naruto had gotten sick again, and threw up. Even in his sickened state, he threw a kunai at something... a snow-white bunny. Immediately, Naruto latched onto the frightened rabbit, and started apologizing, but wondering why there would be a white rabbit in summer. He noticed someone else, he could feel their chakra, they were very powerful. Throwing a kunai in its' direction, they caught it, and appeared behind him. Using kawarimi, he was stabbed but turned into a piece of wood. He went to a branch in the tree in front of the team.

"This will be the first and last time any of you see this sword." he boasted. "My name... is Zabuza... Momochi, Zabuza."

As he went to hit Naruto again, he was met with his _Fuuton Furyuu no Jutsu_. The dragon roared as he bit down on Zabuza, but that was all Naruto had, hacking, he fell over, panting. Kakashi stepped in, and finished it, using chidori, only missing slightly, cutting apart Zabuza's Shoulder. Haku arrived, and picked him up, saying he was some kind of _hunter nin_. They knew he wasn't, but their current priority was Naruto.

Leading the team back, they set Naruto down in one of their many guest rooms. Kakashi had one, Sakura had one, and Sasuke and Naruto shared one. Sasuke stayed by him, wanting to be their if he woke up, but slowly, dosed off, falling on top of his friend. Naruto's dreams were _very_ pleasant that night.

_ Naruto woke up to Sasuke sitting next to him. _'He cares!'_ he though, overjoyed. But something confused him. Sasuke scooted closer to him, and he liked the closeness. The thing that _really_ shocked him was when he leaned over and __**kissed**__ him. He leaned in, and kissed him more passionately. The two went at it before Sasuke backed off, hugged him, and said he really liked him, a lot._

Waking warm, he snuggled closer to the warmth... but it was... _moving_. What could be warm, _and_ move? Hm, maybe it was Sasuke? With that thought, he snuggled closer to it. He accepted it. He _liked_ Sasuke, not just like a friend... but **more**. "Naruto?" asked the warm lump. "Yeah?" Naruto replied, still cuddling with it, whatever it was. "Can you let go of me?" it asked. "Why? You're so warm..." he murmured. "Naruto, I need to get up." he began to get a bit annoyed. "But why? You're keeping me warm." he hugged him tighter. Sasuke began to blush. "Naruto, you _do _realize that I'm Sasuke, right?" he queried. "Yeah, sure..." he yawned. Sasuke liked him, so why wouldn't he want to cuddle? But then it started to piece together... Sasuke _didn't_ like him... it was... a... a dream. Then that must mean...

Naruto immediately flew off of Sasuke, apologizing profusely. "I... urghh, I thought you were a _pillow_!" he reasoned. Not wanting Sasuke to know of his secret. "It's fine, Naruto, let's just get up and get some breakfast." he offered. "Yeah, sure..."

As they headed down, they were greeted by a sly smile from Kakashi. "I just couldn't bring myself to wake up you two _love birds_." The boys became red, stuttering accuses. But they were all unheard by their sensei. Stiffly sitting down as breakfast was served, they ate in silence. Naruto knew he liked Sasuke, but Sasuke was still unsure of his feelings. Still feeling sick from the poison, he pushed away the rest of his food and went to lie down. Maybe exercise would help.

Naruto traveled out to the center of the woods, and found a pond to practice in. He had working on walking on water, so he would need to take his shirt off, couldn't have anyone see the seal, now could he? Also looking over the wound, he cringed. It didn't look so good. Still green, it had pus on the scabbed area, he would have to contact Kyuubi about this. Sitting in the middle of the pond, he began to meditate, unless he was in battle, he couldn't really talk to him, unless of course, he was meditating.

In Naruto's mind, he walked up to Kyuubi's cage, he called him out. "Kyuubi! I need to talk to you!" It took a while before a loud and deep voice bellowed. "What? Kit, I was _sleeping_!" According to him, it was a new kind of poison, one he wasn't accustomed to. It would take a while longer to heal it.. Since Kyuubi would be channeling more of his chakra into Naruto to heal him, so he might have bursts of chakra during battles. _This_ could be bad. It would be even more suspicious, he might have to tell his team about his _tenant_. And he did **not** want to do that.

Coming out of his mind, Naruto began practicing jutsu, until he felt someones presence, is that... Sasuke? Damn. He ran for his shirt, and put it on in record time. "Naruto? Are you there?" he yelled. "Yeah... I'm over here." stepping off the water, he waved to Sasuke. "I got some onigiri, I thought maybe you'd be hungry after training." he explained, hoping he would except. "Sweet! Thanks!" he said happily, taking one. Biting into it, he immediately spit it out, running away from Sasuke, he threw up again. "Naruto! Are you okay?" Sasuke frantically asked him. "Yeah... I-I'm fin-ne... the poison just hasn't completely worn off. I probably shouldn't ever _try_ to eat for a while..." he trailed off, falling over. Sasuke caught him, but he was much lighter than when he had carried him before. This couldn't be healthy for Naruto. He pulled up his shirt and was shocked by what he found. Naruto's wound... it looked **awful**. It was green, and filled with pus, it didn't look like it had healed at all. But what was the most shocking for him was the intricate design on his stomach, it seemed to be a seal of some sort. But what would be sealed in Naruto? If it was something bad, that would explain the treatment he got all the time, but why hadn't he told anyone? He could understand though, he'd probably been worrying that they would treat him just like the village did. How awful would _that_ be? To have you best friend turn against you because of something so simple. While Sasuke was mulling over that, and bringing Naruto back to the house, Naruto was dreaming about him.

_Waking up, Naruto walked around, surprised to see that no one was there. He went outside, and saw Sasuke, and Sakura standing on the docks. He walked toward them, but no matter how fast he went, they were still just as far away from him. He had finally caught up with them, but when they turned around, they weren't happy, they were furious. "Demon!" "Kyuubi!" "DIE!" the two of them shouted at him. "I hate you Naruto!" But out of all the things they said, the thing that scared him the most was when Sasuke yelled at him "Fag!" Naruto just couldn't handle that._

Sasuke heard Naruto whimpering in his sleep. "NO! No, I'm sorry, Sasuke, I-I just-" he shot up, hitting Sasuke. The both fell back in pain. "I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled, inching towards him, to see if he was okay. "I-it's fine, dobe, were you having trouble sleeping, I heard you talking. Something about being sorry?" questioned Sasuke, wanting to know what he could possibly have been so sorry about. Instantly turning red, Naruto began stuttering. "I-I-I... y-you see... um... I w-was..." Sasuke sighed, he wouldn't get anything out of him at the moment. Not knowing what else to do, he tried to show a bit of affection, reaching over and hugging the blonde. "If you ever need to talk about anything, just tell me, okay?" he said sweetly. He then got up and left, "I'm going to help make dinner, come down whenever." he waved goodbye and left to help.

"Dinner's ready!" Sasuke and Tsunami called.

Everyone headed down to the table, ready to eat. Hanging on a wall was a picture of Tazuna's family... all except for one, who's head was torn out. Sakura, not knowing the consequences of this question asked why it was that way. "Why is the head missing in that picture?" she wondered aloud. Inari, hearing about that tensed, and started crying. "You're all just a bunch of spoiled people! He's gone! You guys are all going to die!" he yelled at them. "You don't know anything about pain!"

That was Naruto's limit. Abruptly standing up, he turned to look at Inari, his eyes glowing red and whispered in a deathly low tone "Kid, you don't know shit about what _real_ pain is , you have a Mom and Grandfather, you _had _ a Dad, I'd count yourself as lucky." With that, he silently walked out into the forest. He had a whole lot of energy he needed to waste, and tons of trees to use it on.

Wailing, Inari ran back up to his room. Apologizing for his students actions, saying he would explain later, he went after the boy. In his room, he found Inari, crying while looking at a picture of his father and himself, smiling together. He sat down next to Inari. "You know, Inari, Naruto never had any parents. He's been alone all his life. I'd guess by now he just got tired of crying." the man stated. "But being alone never stopped him. He's become a _great_ ninja." Inari listened, when Naruto got back, he would apologize. Leaving Inari to think about what he'd said and done, Kakashi left.

Out in the forest, Naruto had done some serious damage. Missing his kunai, he pulled it out, sat down, rolled up his sleeve, and began cutting away. He like the pain. He loved it. It made him feel more alive. More _real_. Sensing someone approaching, he quickly put it away, and stood up. It was that hunter nin from before. Not wanting any conflict, Naruto left for Tazuna's house. Sneaking in through the window, he plopped down on his sleeping mat.

After cleaning up dishes, Sasuke headed up to his and Naruto's room, wondering how he would ask Naruto about what he meant about _real _ pain. Coming into the room, he saw Naruto, Staring up at the ceiling. It seemed as if he hadn't noticed him. "Sasuke." Naruto said, bored, with nothing to do. "Naruto, I wanted to ask you about earlier tonight... what did you mean about _real_ pain?" Sasuke asked, oblivious to how much it would hurt Naruto to answer.

"Sasuke, you see... I never had any parents, I don't even know who they are. When I was little, I was always bullied and teased by the children, and ignored by the adults. I was shunned, and hated, for something I had no control over. Sasuke, please don't hate me for this!" he paused, wanting a reply.

"Naruto, I could _never_ hate you." he replied, reassuringly.

"W-well, I-I... have a beast. A monster, sealed inside of me, and the villagers always took me as the beast itself. The Fourth Hokage, he didn't kill the Kyuubi, he sealed him into a boy, for some reason, he chose _me_. Either my parents were killed, or they abandoned me once they knew what I had inside of me. The _real_ pain was just about how..." he collapsed onto Sasuke, breaking into tears. "the villagers, sometimes, they-they would find me, and bring me into an alley. Sasuke, They hurt me. They hurt me really bad! It's been almost impossible to handle all the shit they give me, every single day! And up until the academy, I didn't have anyone to talk to. I only recently met you, and it's been killing me that because we're friends you'll have to deal with them." he stopped there, not wanting to cry any more, he wiped his eyes.

"Shhh, Naruto." he kissed his forehead. "I'd deal with anything for you, and if anyone tries to pull anything, I'll tear 'em apart." he said, oddly cheery for talking about killing people.

It was then that Sasuke realized it _'I think I might love him!' _He lie down next to his blond crush, and hugged him, before the two fell asleep in the wink of an eye. Sasuke wondering if Naruto liked him too, would be open to it, or if he would get flat out _rejected_. Naruto thinking about his kiss, and if he should see if Sasuke liked him or not.

End of chapter three! I AM SO HAPPY. I have stayed up until midnight yet again just to get some writing done, and this one is _so_ long, thanks to my first review :D

First chapter longer than 3,000 words!

If you review, you'll get cookies!

And an even longer chapter, faster than usual!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Thanks for the favs and alerts and all!

Hoping to make this one close to the last one, might not be, unfortunately D:

I have lots and lots of ideas for this story, but they're all coming out rather slow, so I'm just going to go along with the canon, but still try and get lots of love in.

Thanks to anyone who clicked the link and is up this far! I know it's not that much, but so far, in one day, I got like 200 hits, and although for some stories it might not be much, for this, my first story, it's really great!

Please review!

**WARNING: **This is a yaoi pairing! If you do not like, **DO NOT READ! **Contains swearing, some dark themes, and cutting.

As Naruto woke up, he was pleased to find Sasuke still next to him. Hoping he wouldn't wake, he stared at him. Naruto was dreading asking Sasuke a very special question. _'What if he hates me? Or even tells everyone about it... what would they think? I hope that he returns my feelings, or at least lets me down without crushing me.'_ Knowing he should get up eventually, he reached his arm out, and gently tapped Sasuke, trying to wake him up. "Sasuke, Sasuke, get up." he whispered. Quickly withdrawing his arm, Naruto pulled down his sleeve. What would he think?

Naruto went down to breakfast, Sasuke would wake up eventually. They had to guard Tazuna, so the team, minus Sasuke, headed down to the bridge. Not being able to see too far ahead, Naruto didn't know how anyone could work out here. Walking around and making sure he didn't sense anyone, Naruto tried to keep calm. He didn't know what he would do if he encountered Zabuza again. The mist thickened. "Fuck..." he muttered. It was Zabuza, he knew it. Feeling someone's presence, he took out a kunai. Leaping back as senbon were thrown right where he was last standing, he saw who threw them. It was Haku. Thinking fast, he threw his own air senbon back at him, catching him with a couple.

Zabuza made his appearance.

"Haku, trap the boy." the dangerous nin ordered.

"Yes, master." he answered.

Ice slowly began to form mirrors around Naruto, he was freaking out. "What the fuck is this?" he yelled, trying to brake the mirrors. Nothing would brake them. Knowing he was in a bad situation, he called upon Kyuubi, but no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't work. Not having enough time to dodge, he was hit with senbon after senbon. Trying again, he got nothing. He was hit again. He was desperate.

"Kakashi, we need to finish this. I have to do my job, and I want to get payed, so let's get this over with." Zabuza pronounced confidently.

"Surely." Kakashi said, curtly.

Zabuza created a water dragon, firing at Kakashi, but somehow, he blocked it with the exact same attack. Looking back at Kakashi, he saw something. His eye, it was spinning red. Sharingan Kakashi. Every attack he tried, didn't work... they were all copied by Kakashi. Everything. His chakra was wearing down, he had used his best attacks thinking they would be useful to stop him. But they weren't. He felt something penetrate his chest... "Chidori!" the masked man screamed.

After calling on Kyuubi twice, he figured he'd do it once more. He waited... he felt something. This didn't feel like it had before. It was far more painful. He wasn't in control... was the seal breaking? All he could do was watch as the ice began to melt, and he began to attack Haku. Punch, kick, punch, dodge, swipe. Over and over, it wasn't stopping. Naruto wanted to stop, but he couldn't for some reason, his body _wouldn't stop_. Mentally wincing at the sight of Haku, he still kept going. But paused. He heard something. No, some_one. _Was this the man who had been wave so many problems.

"Well done, well done, the little _baby_ demon of the mist has been defeated by this, this sad excuse for a ninja." Gatou clapped.

The man walked over to Haku's dead body, turned it, and kicked his head, grinding into the dirt. "Filthy trash." he said smugly.

"How... how dare you... he fought for... Zabuza..." he ground out, approaching Gatou.

Backing away, he yelled "Attack him, get him away from me!"

The thugs ran towards Naruto, but were intercepted by Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, embarrassed to be in his Kyuubi state in front of him.

"Hey, Naruto." he said, in between strikes.

Naruto headed after Gatou, and focused Kyuubi chakra into his mouth. Making a large ball of concentrated chakra, he fired at him. Gatou's arm came off. Screaming in pain, he backed away from Naruto as much as he could before he fell backwards. Throwing kunai at him, one after one, he tried to make a pin-cushion out of the man. Kyuubi was in control now. Running after all the other thieves, he killed one after another, stopping when not one was standing. Among all the dead bodies, stood Sasuke. 'Naruto' walked slowly towards Sasuke. "If you hurt kit, see that body over there?" he pointed to Gatou, "_That_ will be you." With that, Kyuubi left, and Naruto fell over. Sasuke ran to catch him, and pulled him away from all the bodies.

When they arrived back to Tazuna's house, Sasuke collapsed in bed, as did the rest of the team. Naruto was beside him, it scared him what happened back there. Could Kyuubi tell that Sasuke like Naruto? _'I guess he did, or else he wouldn't have said what he did. I hope Naruto likes me back, and that whatever happened back there doesn't ever happen again.'_ he thought hopefully.

Naruto stirred, he was about to get up. "What time is it?" he asked no one in particular.

"I-it's... five in the morning, Naruto, go back to sleep..." Sasuke trailed off.

He tried and tried, but no matter what, he just couldn't sleep. He rolled over. "Sasuke. Sasuke, I can't sleep." he whined.

"Ugh, fine. I'll get up." he murmured reluctantly. "But if we're going to be up, we need to talk."

"...okay." the blonde replied.

"Well, when we get back, could we... hang out?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah!" Naruto laughed, excited to have someone over.

"Naruto... do you... like anyone?" he asked, nervous, hoping he would say him, or at least hint at it.

"Yes, but first, a question for you. Are you straight?" Naruto sure hoped not.

"Well... no, not exactly." unsure of what else to say. "I-I _think_ I'm bi."

"Hm... I don't really know either, but I'm pretty sure I'm bi." cheerily, he answered.

Unsure of what to do, Sasuke impulsively leaned in, closing the gap between the two. Terribly embarrassed, he quickly apologized, and began to get up, when Naruto pulled him back down. "Where are you going?" he liked that. "W-well, I thought you didn't like it, so I was going to leave..." he announced, pointing to the door. "Oh, no no no no no, Sasuke, you see, it's the opposite of that!" he said deeply kissing him. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a loud cough. _'Great.'_ the two thought, now someone knew.

Kakashi knocked on the door, a _tad_ late, as it had already been open, leaving a full view of the two in a very intimate position. "Ahem... we'll be leaving today, breakfast's on~" he said a bit too cheerily. Bright red, the two immediately rocketed away from each other, stuttering out excuses for their closeness. Leaving to two alone, Kakashi went down to eat his breakfast. Naruto sighed. "Great. Now our perverted sensei know about _us_." Naruto said, exasperated._ Us._ It sounded... right, and nice. "You want to get some food?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded, and the pair headed down.

"So, are you feeling alright, Naruto?" Sakura questioned, concerned with her friend's health. "Yeah, just a little shaken up." he replied, hoping she wouldn't pry. He really didn't want to explain his _special_ situation to her. After finishing their meal, they thanked the family for their hospitality, and went on their way.

"So..." Naruto trailed off. He had never liked silence, living alone for most of his life.

"What're you going to do when you get back, Naruto?" asked Sasuke, trying to make a conversation with his unannounced boyfriend.

Shocked by his immediate answer, Naruto replied a bit later "Dunno... not really too much to do."

"Well, you want to hang out or something?" the raven pondered, hoping Naruto would accept.

Naruto leaned in closer, whispering "Let's call it a date." Winking at him, he backed off a bit, walking in step with him. They walked for a few hours before the sun began to set. Team seven set up their three tents, and before trying to sleep, Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but talk.

"Naruto... are we... together... or...?" Sasuke trailed, not wanting to finish his sentence.

Naruto reached over, and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Of course we are!" I've always wanted to have someone like you, and you, you're so special to me."

Sasuke felt like crying. He had been needing someone for years, and finally, he had one. "I-I think I love you, Naruto." he confessed, his eyes squeezed shut. No reply came. Fearing the worst, he opened his eyes to find his lover sleeping soundly.

A/N hey guys! Sorry about how late AND short this one is! I had NO virus protection so I didn't want to go onto , and I had a lot of homework, and tests, and I was being lazy XP

Thanks for reading!

And please review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again!

I didn't get any new reviews yet... D: except for those first two I got from kiki2222, thanks for reviewing!

But still, I need to get further along in this story! Even if you don't have an account, you can still review... that'd be nice XD

And if you have one... I'd hope that you would've reviewed by now... I've been asking for reviews, and from now on, I'm not going to post chapters until I get at least ONE more review. This will apply to every up coming chapter, I'll keep writing it, I just won't post anything until _someone_ actually reviews!

Hopefully this one will be longer than the last one!

Hope you like the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**WARNING: **This is a yaoi pairing! If you do not like, **DO NOT READ! **Contains swearing, some dark themes, and cutting.

Naruto woke up to soft breathing. Sasuke had cuddled closer. He smiled. He had begun to get used to having someone this close to him in his life. All he'd had before was a couple friends, who weren't even that close, and a father-like sensei. Hugging Sasuke, Naruto relished his feelings. He was so happy to be able to have friends, and a boyfriend. Waking up to being hugged by Naruto was great. Cuddling closer to him, Sasuke sighed, content. Moving closer to Naruto, he kissed him. Leaning away as not to get distracted from a busy day, he got up, and got dressed, as did Naruto.

"Let's go find something to have for breakfast." proposed Naruto.

"Sure." Sasuke replied.

Walking out into the woods, the two quickly found a rive. Stripping down to his boxers, Naruto jumped into the river. Coming out with a fish in his mouth, he tossed it to Sasuke. Barely catching it, he struggled to keep a grip on the floppy fish.

"How could you, _Sasuke Uchiha_, not be able to catch one fish?" the blonde teased. "What, were you looking at my _**hot bod**_?" Naruto danced around, jokingly, soon falling over in a fit of giggles.

Bright red, Sasuke denied his lover's claim, and quickly stripped, hopping into the river. Coming out with a fish, he threw it off to the side of the water. Swimming over to the giggling blonde, he quickly stood up and tackled him. Bringing him over to shallow side of the river, Sasuke gave him a quick kiss, and stood up, leaping back into the water to get more fish. Coming out with a couple fish, Naruto joined in and together they got enough for the team to have three.

"I think this should be enough." Naruto debated.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine." Sasuke assured.

"Let's head back then, Kakashi-sensei and Sakura are probably wondering where we are." Naruto offered.

Putting the fish in a bag, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, and started walking back. Not wanting to be dragged back, Naruto matched his pace, and the two began their trip back.

"Where have you two be-" Kakashi asked them, but was cut off when Naruto answered.

"We were getting some food."

Sasuke grabbed up some twigs and set them down in a pile, using a kaiton jutsu to light it on fire. Sticking the fish on some of the other twigs, he began to toast the fish. Handing them out, Naruto began to get hungrier. Holding off his hunger until everyone else was served, Sasuke could see that he was hungry, and got a bit closer to Naruto, feeding him one of his fish. Naruto was shocked. Sasuke only liked to show feelings around him, not wanting to be hurt. This shocked him, and everyone else on the team. Kakashi already knew about the two, but Sakura didn't. Seeing the Uchiha act so kind to anyone was shocking. Usually, he would've just laughed and called him a "dobe", but this time, he was being considerate, and really nice to him. Maybe he was sick...? Or... was there something going _on_ between the two? No, that wouldn't make sense! Sakura shook it off, it was just her mind playing tricks on her, she hadn't slept that well. Little did she know she was oh so terribly _wrong._

"Well, I'd say we should get going, if we keep at a good speed, we won't have to set up camp, and we'll make it back to the village in time!" announced Kakashi.

The group headed off, walking down an old trail, and after a few hours, they arrived back to the village. When news of their arrival went around, Sasuke didn't have too much time alone with Naruto. Ino was immediately latching onto him. Naruto was trying hold in his jealousy. _'That __**pig**__ is hugging _my_ boyfriend!'_ he screamed in his head. Getting ready to tear her apart, he looked over. Thank god Sasuke had gotten her off.

Team seven headed off to the Hokage's office to get their pay. Naruto took his and used it immediately. Hoping Sasuke wouldn't ask to come with, Naruto walked away briskly, towards the store. "Naruto!" he cringed, it was Sasuke. He usually would be glad to have his lover by his side, but **not** in the middle of town, or at a store. "...Yeah?" he replied, uneasily. He had seen which way Naruto was heading, "Can I come with?" he asked. "S-sure..." the blonde trailed, he didn't really want to let him see how he was treated, but what could he do?

"Demon."

"Monster."

"He's probably infected the Uchiha."

"Die."

Feeling protective, he held Naruto's hand. Walking briskly through the town center, the two arrived at the store. Going in and getting out as quick as he could, Naruto grabbed a couple things of ramen, and bolted for the check out. Handing the cashier money, he grabbed his food, and left. Sasuke was having a hard time keeping up with Naruto. He was slow at first, but then began walking faster, and at last, running towards his house. Sasuke was right behind him. When Naruto got home, he ran into his room, and collapsed onto his mattress. Sasuke joined him, and felt like he would pass out. Today had been tiring. Hugging Naruto, he proposed they nap, and they did.

Sasuke awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. Getting up, he saw that he was alone. Looking into the next room, he found that Naruto was cooking up some breakfast. Walking into the kitchen, he hugged Naruto.

"Morning, sunshine." he smiled.

"Morning."

They ate their pancakes in silence, Sasuke had to leave, and told him to meet at the ramen bar at 5 pm. Sasuke kissed Naruto, and walked away. Heading into town, he was soon confronted with Ino. He sighed. This would be bad. She immediately bombarded him with questions of his mission. How had he saved this day this time. Didn't Naruto get in his way? What cool jutsu did he use?

Hoping she would leave, he ignored her. It didn't work. Jumping off, he went home to change into something fresher for his date. He jumped into the shower, and got dressed. Walking towards Ichiraku, he saw someone already there. _'I hope it's him.'_ hopeful, he sat down next to them. Today was his lucky day. It was Naruto. Immediately ordering some noodles, the two began to chat, and a had a very pleasant date. A couple hours later, the two went their ways.

The next day, Sasuke headed out into town, and once again, was attacked by a rabid fangirl, Ino. They were alone. And for once in his life, Sasuke was truly scared. Not wanting to be alone, he tried to push her away. It did **not** work. She just got closer. His mind was wandering, and he was caught off guard when she leaned in and kissed him. It was too late. Grossed out, he quickly pulled away, and slapped her. "I love someone, and it sure as hell isn't you." Naruto had decided to go out and look for his boyfriend, but was greeted with this..._ this_ sight. Running back to his apartment, Naruto pulled out his kunai. He had backed off from it because of how happy he had been, all that he had to look for, but now... he it wasn't worth it anymore. He began hacking away. He felt _light, _like he could just float away. Damn Kyuubi. He was healing them. He had to run out of energy at some point. So Naruto didn't stop. Finally, knowing he should finish it off, he reached for his throat, and dragged his blade across a vein.

Sasuke walked at a leisurely pace back towards Naruto's house. After Ino had pulled that, he figured he would make their relationship public. Then there wouldn't be any more confusion. So, he stopped by the jewelery store, and bought a ring. He had it specially engraved, with the Uchiha symbol on the front. He knew that they were right for each other, and he couldn't wait to let everyone know that Naruto was _his_. But something didn't feel right.

He began running towards Naruto's apartment. Over rooftops, and away from prying eyes. He was finally there. He knocked, but he couldn't hear Naruto fumbling around, or anything of the like.

"Naruto!" he yelled "Open up!"

Sasuke was frantic. _'What could've happened?' _Sasuke busted open the door, and looked around. No Naruto. He ran into his bedroom... and found his lover. He immediately checked his pulse. It was faint, but he would have enough time to get to the hospital, he had to!

Thanks for reading!

And remember, I won't post anymore chaps until I get at least ONE review! It's only a click away, and a few words to type!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Someone reviewed, and said it was going a bit fast, so I'll try and slow it down, good thing it doesn't really mess up the plot though. :D

I have been thinking of finishing up after about 5 more chapters, I'm not going to make this story about their whole life story together.

Thanks to whoever reviewed anonymously, and again, kiki2222!

I'll write another chapter after this one if I get another few reviews!

Oh, and just fyi: in this story, Sasuke awakens his Sharingan when his family is killed. Also, I don't know how he can get into his mind, but I'm just gonna make up my own way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING: **This is a yaoi pairing! If you do not like, **DO NOT READ! **Contains swearing, some dark themes, and cutting.

Picking up Naruto, he had a hard time running. All that blood reminded him of that dreadful day. The day his whole clan had been murdered. He shook himself of those thoughts. Now was not the time to be selfish. It was his time to care for his blonde, and make sure he's okay. At the hospital, he demanded service. It was hard to get, but finally, he found a doctor who would take care of Naruto. She called for help, and got him into an operating room.

Questions were running through Sasuke's head. _'What had made Naruto do that? I-I... we were getting along so well, and...' _He began to trail, letting his mind wander to why. The only real reason would be if someone said that he didn't love him, or... INO! Ino, she, she had _kissed_ him. _She_ was the reason Naruto was in the hospital! Hours ticked by as Sasuke plotted out Ino's untimely death. "Sasuke Uchiha." the nurse called him over "Naruto Uzumaki was unstable when you first brought him in, but now he has healthy blood levels and should be fine. Sasuke breathed out a breathe he didn't know he had been holding. "Visiting hours are from 10 am. to 7 pm." she recited, probably saying that plenty of times in her career.

It was about noon, so Sasuke headed up the stairs, unfortunately, Naruto was kept on the third floor. Lots and lots of walking, but for Naruto, it was worth it. Slowly opening the door, Sasuke peeked inside. He looked so _peaceful_. Usually, Naruto was bubbly, bouncy, and fun, but now, he just looked calm, peaceful, and pretty... tired. A total flip of his usual self. Not wanting to wake him, Sasuke just sat down in a chair, holding onto Naruto's hand. Falling fast asleep after a day of exhaustion. However, Sasuke's dreams were less than pleasant.

_Waking up, Sasuke looked over and saw Naruto. "Good morning, love." he said kindly. "Morning...Sasu-ke." his voice sounded... off. Suddenly, the room was changing, blood covered the wall, over pale white walls. Looking around the room, he was shocked to see the walls as they were. Turning his head back to Naruto, what he saw shocked him. Naruto, he was covered in blood just as he had seen him before. He reached out to him, but no matter how hard he tried, his body didn't move. The machine stopped beeping, his heart had stopped. Naruto was dead._

"AH!" Sasuke jolted up in his chair, his eyes searching for Naruto. He was still in bed.

A nurse came in, not looking too happy. "Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san listed no family members, and seeing as you were the one who brought him in, and have been the only one to visit him so far, I think you should know." she announced gravely, "Uzumaki-san has healed completely... but... he has gone into a coma, and I don't know if he will return." That hit him like a ton of bricks. He had finally learned to love again, but it would all be threatened. What could he do? He didn't like to ask for help, but this would definitely call for it. Standing up, he quickly left the hospital, searching out Kakashi. He asked around town, and people said he had been in the market not too long ago.

At the market, Sasuke ran about looking for him. _'Found him.'_ he gave himself a metaphorical pat on the back for finding him so quick. "Kakashi-sensei... I..." it took him a while before he could finally ask "I need your help. Naruto is in a coma, and... I don't know how to help him. I know why this all happened, and if I could get to talk to him, I'm sure I could make it happen. I know that he's not in a coma for physical reasons." he stood confidently, hoping his sensei wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Sasuke, you have your sharingan, right?" saving the questions for after Naruto was alright, he helped Sasuke.

"Yes." he replied.

"Well, if you open his eyes, and stare into them, you can put yourself in his mindscape, just be very careful when you're in there." he drawled.

As soon as he knew, Sasuke ran back to the hospital. Taking a quick breath, he dashed up the stairs, and burst into Naruto's room. Reaching out, he opened Naruto's eyelid, and activated his sharingan, staring intently into his eyes. It felt odd. He was floating, but then, he felt heavy again as he woke up in a sewer. Had it not worked? He got up, he felt as if something was calling him. He got up, and walked towards it, he didn't know why, but he did.

Sasuke came upon large bars with "seal" written on it in kanji. Jumping back when a paw came out to get him, Sasuke realized what it was. Kyuubi. "I told you I'd kill you if you touched my kit." the beast growled. "I-I-I c-can explain." he stuttered out. "Ino kept following me... and unfortunately, the one time she chooses to be even more stupid than usual, Naruto is watching. He saw her kiss me, but I slapped her away, I guess he didn't see that part. I-I just came here to try and convince him, and make sure he knows that... that I... love him." Sasuke admitted, a bit sheepishly.

"Well, I can tell you where he is, just don't you mess anything up more that you already have." ground out the giant fox.

"Thanks you... so much." the raven whispered.

"Now it'll be a bit hard to find him, but if you go walk to the left of here, you'll find Naruto's memories. He'll probably be in one of those."

Running in the direction of his lover, Sasuke threw open the first door. It was Naruto's first day. He was going to school, a pretty nice day. _'No Naruto here.'_ He went to the next door, and looked inside, it was when they were put on the same team, _'He's no there either.'_. Opening the next door, he saw something very unpleasant. It was one of Naruto's worse run ins with the villagers. He watched helplessly as they beat him. He couldn't do anything. Wanting to leave as soon as possible, he ran out, and ran into the next room. He was in luck. This was the day that the two of them got together. It seemed he relished this memory as did Sasuke.

Naruto was sitting on the roof of the house, and Sasuke ran to him. "Naruto!" he yelled, grabbing onto his boyfriend. He kissed and said "I need to talk to you. I know why you did what you did, but-" he was cut off. "I don't want to hear it. I came here because you hurt me, Sasuke." he looked up with teary eyes. "I don't know what you were thinking, but I really don't care at this point if your going to go off with Ino then you should've just-" this time Naruto was cut off as Sasuke began speaking far louder than before. "Now listen here, Naruto. Ino kissed me. You can talk to her, and she'll tell you what happened. I _slapped_ her and told my heart belonged to someone else. Naruto, I love you, and I could _never_ do something like that to you." he whispered.

Lying down, Naruto contemplated this all. Pulling Sasuke down with him, they cuddled, but Naruto wasn't ready to leave just yet. "Sasuke, I don't want to go. This will just happen again." he cried. "Shhh, Naru, listen, I don't care when yo come out, I just... I can't live without you." After saying his piece, Sasuke stood up, and announced he would be back later.

Waking up in the hospital, he had a headache. He would just fall asleep again. Leaning back in his chair, he did just that. He was woken by the voice of his lazy teacher. "Did it work?"

"Yes and no. He'll come out eventually, but not yet." Sasuke sat up.

"Hm. Well you should eat. Here." Kakashi handed him some fruit.

Sasuke ate, and contemplated how he would convince Naruto to come out of his shell. He needed to make sure he felt safe, and know that everyone would accept them. Sasuke was going to have to tell everyone in the rookie nine. This would take a while, but it would be well worth it.

Thanks for all the reviews! (three may not normally be a lot, but it sure as hell is to me! XD)

I hope you enjoyed the story. The next chapter will probably longer because I'm introducing some other things.

:D

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Helllooooo

Thanks to anyone who reviewed! If you have any questions on the plot or anything, please review or pm!

I'm going to wait until I get **two** reviews 'till I post chapter eight. Even though I got the reviews a couple days ago, I have LOTS of homework, school stuff, and I get tired. Sorry 'bout the wait for this chapter, but I really can't help getting tired, I don't get enough sleep as is, and this is adding to it... but it's my choice, and I **love** writing this story! Thanks to all who have read, clicked, and especially reviewed my story! I've gotten over a thousand hits so far, and I'm _so_ happy about it! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING: **This is a yaoi pairing! If you do not like, **DO NOT READ! **Contains swearing, some dark themes, and cutting.

Sasuke had a plan. Although it would be hard for him to do, but to get Naruto back, he would do anything. Naruto was everything to him, without him, Sasuke was nothing. He started off to find the first one, he would go to Shikamaru first, he would be the easiest to explain it to. Walking over to Shikamaru's house, he knocked on the door. Seconds later, Shikamaru's mother answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Umm is Shikamaru here?" he questioned, quietly.

"Yes, just a second." she turned sideways "Shikamaru, come down here! Someone's here for you." she yelled up the stairs.

"Coming." he droned.

When Shikamaru got down the stairs, he was surprised to see Sasuke standing there, especially when he, of all people, asked for help. "What is it you need help with?" he pondered. "W-well... Naruto... he-he's in a coma. And I need your help, I need to get the rest of the rookie nine. I went into his mind, and he's fine physically, but I need to let him know that we're all here for him, _all_ of us. I thought I might take the opportunity to tell everyone about... well... _us._" he drew quieter by the end.

"Well, I thought _everyone_ knew about you two, it's been pretty obvious the past couple days you've been back." the lazy boy stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in their world.

"H-how... whatever, there's no time to waste!" he said, standing up.

Sasuke motioned for Shikamaru to follow him. They then headed to Chouji's house. Sasuke figured, the more people he had, the easier it would be. He explained to Chouji his and Naruto's situation, and how he needed his help. He visited Rock Lee, TenTen, Hinata, and Sakura. The only problems he had were with Neji, at first he had trouble accepting it, but after a bit, went with it. Sasuke knew he would have a problem with Ino.

They rookie nine minus Naruto, and Ino arrived at Ino's house, Sasuke knocked on her door, and there she was. Usually, she would be overjoyed to see him, but now, not so much. "Ino. We need to talk." he emphasized. "What you did was _wrong_. I know you might not want to hear it, but what I said earlier is true. I love someone else, and because of you, he got hurt. I would hurt you... but Naruto would never let me do something, he's too forgiving." he spat out. "Now I'm going to try and get _my boyfriend_ out of a coma that _you_ put him in, it'd be best for you to come along."

Beginning to walk away, the seven of them followed Sasuke, Sakura convincing Ino that if it made Sasuke happy, that should be enough. Feeling bad, she followed, wanting to help. When Sasuke arrived, he used his sharingan immediately. Going to the same place as before, Naruto was now where to find. Looking around, he couldn't find the blonde. Going back to the cage, he found Naruto. He was sitting, talking to Kyuubi.

"Naruto." he said softly, happy to see his lover.

"Sasuke..." he laughed, just as happy as Sasuke.

"I know that you don't want to come out, but I brought some friends who care about you." he insisted.

"... Oh really?" he inquired, not believing it.

"Can you at least come back for a bit to see who all it is?" the boy pleaded.

"I-I guess..." he sighed, hoping that it wasn't a trick to hurt him.

Naruto woke up, quickly looking around the room. He was in shock. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. Everyone was there, the whole rookie nine, plus Kakashi and Iruka. "Everyone..." he teared up at the sight. After seeing Naruto awake, Sasuke leaped to Naruto, and hugged him. "I thought I'd lost you." the raven cried. "A-after I found you..."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, Naruto." Ino said solemnly.

"What you did was stupid and wrong, and the only one _you_ should be apologizing to is Naruto." he announced, motioning towards Naruto.

"I can't exactly say that I totally forgive you... but I'm terrible at holding grudges." the blonde smiled.

Everyone began talking to Naruto, asking if he was okay. Sasuke was happy to see him talking again, smiling. Over time, a silence grew over the room, the other ninja left, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Sasuke's tone becoming serious."I love you, and don't you **ever** forget that, okay? I don't know when you started... cutting yourself, but it needs to stop. I don't love you any less because of that... just... don't _ever_ do that again." he pleaded.

Naruto looked away, obviously feeling embarrassed. Hugging him closer, Naruto was content. He was so glad to have him. "I love you too, Sasuke."

In the Hokage's office, the third was contemplating what to do. He was getting too old for this. He had sent out some ANBU to find Jiraiya, but they had not returned yet. However, at that second, a group of ANBU were returning along with someone else. Signing in at the check in, they ran towards the Hokage's office. Opening the door, the group came in with the sannin. "I refuse!" he shouted.

Naruto was almost healed, and Sasuke had a surprise for him. He figured that it would be a compromise. Someone was going to have to keep an eye on him, the part Naruto would like was how that person was him. The Uchiha complex was very lonely. But in a day or two, it would be full of life. Sasuke went around to seven of the rookie nine to ask for help. He wasn't really the best at designing, so he figured maybe they could help out. Feeling pretty bad, Ino brought some flowers, and set them on his table. They were going to need to dust, and re-arrange the whole house.

Sasuke planned what everyone would do. Shikamaru would plan where the furniture would go, Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee would help move the furniture. Hinata and Ino would put some flowers around the house, and work on the garden. Sakura and Sasuke would dust, he hadn't used anything other than the kitchen, bathroom, and his bedroom for the past few years, so it would need it.

Far away, squeals of furniture being dragged across the floor could be heard, along with _quite a bit_ of sneezing. After finishing up the garden, and the flowers laid about the house, Sasuke gave Ino and Hinata some money, and they went shopping for some food.

The list was fairly long, it read:

-Plenty of Ramen cups, all flavors

-Two apples

-Three tomatoes

-Bedding for Naruto (probably orange)

-White paint

-A pack of toilet paper

- One cucumber

-A pack of pens

-A pack of paper

-One bag of sticky rice

-Four pairs of socks

-One salmon

"Well... this sure is a pretty odd combination, don't you think?" Ino inquired, looking it over.

"Y-yes, it is." she squeaked.

The two arrived at the market area, and found all the food they needed. Sasuke had given them quite a bit of money, so they bought the higher quality foods. Going over to the other section, the pair tried to find some socks. Grabbing a pair of nice, thick, warm ones, Hinata told Ino she'd found them.

"I know that the bedding should be orange, but which one should we get?" Ino pondered.

"I think we s-should get that one." Hinata exclaimed, pointing to a fluffy, soft looking comforter with swirls on it.

They bought it, and began heading back. Showing Sasuke what they got, the girls put everything away, and went off to make Naruto's bed. Sasuke picked up the paint, and began doing some touching up on some scratched areas.

Going into the kitchen, Sasuke gathered the ingredients. Rifling through most of his drawers, he popped up with an excited "Aha!". He began searching through the book. Finding what he was looking for, he began to chop up the cucumber, tomatoes, and some peppers he'd already had. After preparing the salmon, and cutting it up, Sasuke sauteed it, adding in plenty of spices. While it cooked, he made some rice, and then threw the veggies in along with the fish. This was a great dish! It was one his mother used to make for him. He hoped Naruto would enjoy it. Now, he just needed to get him back here without him knowing where he was headed.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

I just thought that dish would taste pretty good. Just made it up, I should try making it!

:D


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I saw in a review that someone was waiting for the real yaoi to come? I don't you if you meant a lemon or something, but I don't write stuff like that at this point. I feel more comfortable with writing about them being together, making out, that stuff, and now that I think about it, I should probably put it down to 'T' instead of 'M'. Sorry to disappoint you if that's what you meant, but I also realize that I've backed away from the romance parts a bit, but once Naruto is out of the hospital and with Sasuke, I'm gonna start it up again. And Naruto is going to stop his bad habit, but I'm going to leave it in the warning still, because it's a large part in the plot.

2,000 hits and some more visitors :'D Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING: **This is a yaoi pairing! If you do not like, **DO NOT READ! **Contains some swearing, some dark themes, and cutting.

Sasuke walked through town, enjoying the day. He was ecstatic. The boy had a plan: he would tell Naruto he had a surprise for him at home, put his headband over Naruto's eyes, then walk him toward his _new_ home. Opening the doors to the hospital, Sasuke wanted to cover his nose. He had never liked the smell of hospitals, the usually lacked scent, but when they smelled, they smelled of medicine, or depending on where you were, blood.

Entering Naruto's room, Sasuke was overjoyed. Naruto was already getting dressed, and he had a chance to see him in action. Standing by the door, Sasuke tried not to make a sound. Naruto turned around to pick up his jacket, but stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "W-w-what are you doing, teme?" the boy shrieked, bright red. "Just enjoying the show." he replied teasingly. Before Naruto could retort, Sasuke popped the question. "Naruto, do you want to see a surprise?"

Pondering on his answer, Naruto thought, then just nodded.

"Well, it's fairly far away, so you have to put your headband over your eyes." Sasuke announced, excited to have this all prepared for his blonde.

"Okay~" he sang, getting happier by the minute at the idea of Sasuke having a surprise for him. 

Sasuke checked Naruto out of the hospital, then covered his eyes. Leading Naruto through the outskirts of town, he tried to keep up a constant conversation as to leave no room to be asked any questions.

"Naruto. What's your favorite flavor of ramen?"

"Hm, well I don't really have one, I like all the kinds I've had." he replied simply.

"Do you like fish?" the boy asked.

"Sure! I haven't had any in a while... and I like most of them." Naruto responded.

Mentally jumping up and down, Sasuke couldn't hold back a small smile. He had picked a good dish to make, and it would be ready just in time! Sasuke had began cooking it about two hours earlier, this dish was supposed to cook for about two to three hours, so he'd be right on time. He had gotten Shikamaru to check on it every-so-often to make sure it wouldn't be overdone, or underdone. _'We're almost there! I hope he accepts it!'_ Sasuke told himself he his lover would accept, but he still had his doubts.

The couple neared the Uchiha complex, and stood in front of the main household, the one the two would _hopefully_ be staying in together. Reaching over to take the blindfold off, Sasuke prayed that all would go well.

"Sasuke... why are we at your house?" the blonde asked, terribly confused.

"Well... I was thinking that... because you're supposed to... to-to stay with someone, that you could stay here, with _me._" the raven replied sheepishly.

Naruto was speechless. He knew that Sasuke loved him, but no one, _no one, _had ever asked him to move in with them. Even though it was under fairly special circumstances, he would still be living with his boyfriend.

Worried because of how quiet his blonde had grown, Sasuke began to give another option. "Or if you'd prefer-" but there was no time to finish as he was cut of by another tackling him to the ground. Sasuke was a bit dazed. Something was dripping onto him, he looked up, Naruto was crying. Going closer, Naruto hugged and kissed his lover. "It would be an honor." he cried.

After all that, the two went in, and to Naruto's surprise, they were greeted by the rest of the genin. An onslaught of delicious smells greeted Naruto as Sasuke brought the dish to the table. Quickly grabbing a couple servings, he dug in. Smiling Naruto complimented Sasuke on his cooking, "Man, this is such a good dinner! I can't _wait_ 'till tomorrow when I get to have some more of your cooking." Happy to have pleased him, Sasuke smiled.

It was getting late, and everyone left. Sasuke showed Naruto where his room was, and the two went their ways after sharing a chaste kiss.

Sasuke awoke in a rush. He had heard a noise. Not knowing what it was, he grabbed his kunai pouch, and set out to investigate. Starting in the front area, he turned on the lights, but saw nothing, and left. Checked in the bathroom, nothing, living room, nothing. Giving up, he went one last place, Naruto's room. Cautiously opening up the door, he just saw Naruto, but he also heard something. It was Naruto, he had been dreaming about something pretty awful. He was talking, sometimes yelling, and kicking around even. Running to his side, Sasuke stroked Naruto's back softly, "Everything is going to be fine, Naruto. I'm right here. Sasuke's here for you."

Naruto reached out to Sasuke, once he was found, he clung onto him. Sighing, Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to get him off. He lay down beside Naruto, and fell asleep in a wink.

Come morning, Sasuke woke, he was confused, this wasn't his bed... but then it all came back. Last night, Naruto had that dream, Sasuke felt awful that he hadn't thought of him first. Turning around, he saw that Naruto was still fast asleep. Looking over to the clock, Sasuke realized how late it was, it was already _nine_! "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" he began softly, but then got louder.

"Hm? Wha... what is it, Sasuke." he could barely form words.

"It's nine, Naruto."

"So?"

Sasuke sighed, he got up and motioned for Naruto to follow him. It took a bit, but he followed, reluctantly. Getting down to the kitchen, Sasuke started making some eggs. Not caring if Naruto wanted them or not, he threw in some vegetables, and a bit of ham, it began to sizzle. Starting to wake up from the aroma, Naruto felt content. Walking over to Sasuke, Naruto put his arms around him from behind. Sasuke grabbed his wrists, and murmured, "Don't ever scare me like that again." Not wanting his lover to see him crying, he quickly looked away. Naruto did the same thing, out of sheer embarrassment that he had gone to such drastic measures.

Grabbing a couple plates, Sasuke sat down, along with Naruto. They ate in a comfortable silence. The two got up to do their dishes, before putting them away.

"What do you want to do today?" Sasuke questioned.

"Dunno... sleep?" he answered playfully, running back to the bed.

Sasuke followed, and sat on the bed. Seeing an opportunity, Naruto pounced on him, and whispered in his ear, "_I_ know what we could do all day." Getting it, the two started in. Nibbling on Sasuke's neck, he left a clear mark, Sasuke repeated the action. Lips met lips in a show of love. The two both felt it. They were meant for each other. Slipping his tongue into the ravens mouth, Naruto explored , and fought for dominance. He'd started this, and he wanted to be dominant, but of course, Sasuke with his pride and all wouldn't let that happen, even in something like this. Giving in a bit, Naruto let him win. Rolling over, Sasuke was on top, this time biting on his ear, and making even more marks. Naruto reached up to do the same, but felt someone's chakra near by. Not wanting to be as embarrassed as he had been when Kakashi found them, he rolled so he was on top once more, and gave on final kiss.

Naruto got up, and fixed his hair. Popping his collar a bit, he reached over and fixed Sasuke's too. Moving out of the room, he motioned for him to follow. Soon there was a knocking at the door, now the boy knew why Naruto was ending it, he'd worried that it wasn't as enjoyable for his lover as it was for him. The pair headed towards the door, and were fairly surprised to see Kakashi standing there, with his bored smile.

"Naruto, you have a mission." he stated simply, "Report to the Hokage as soon as you can."

Confused, he nodded his head, and told Sasuke to follow him to the Hokage. As they headed there, many questions were popping up in the both of their heads.

_'How long is he going to be away?'_

_'How long will I have to be away from Sasuke?'_

_'What is this even about?'_

_'Is this going to be dangerous?'_

The two arrived at the Sandaime's office, and entered. They were greeted by the older man. But the thing that confused them was the _other_ old man in the room. He had a weird headband, white hair, and wore geta sandals.

"Naruto, I'm retiring. You need to find the new Hokage, and Jiraiya is going to come with you." he motioned to the other man standing beside him.

Thanks for reading!

Hope you like it, please review! Hope I cant get more reviews! :'D


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! A s of now, I haven't gotten any reviews, but I really hope that I get some! I don't really want to update if I don't get any reviews, but I'm doing that right now. I hope you like the story, and where it's going. If you have any chapter name ideas, they'd be appreciated.

**If you don't know who Naruto's dad is, either find out by watching or reading more Naruto, read on and find out, or don't read the first couple paragraphs.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING: **This is a yaoi pairing! If you do not like, **DO NOT READ! **Contains some swearing, some dark themes, and cutting.

"Wait, what? You're quitting? AND sending me along to find someone else with some old guy?" he screamed.

The third put his head in his hands. This would be a problem. Jiraiya would hate to hear that, but Minato had left Kushina to take care of him, and Jiraiya was the only one still alive that had been close to the man.

"Naruto, this man, Jiraiya," the Third motioned to him, "is one of the three sannin, very well respected and Kage level shinobi."

"Y-you! You're the old pervert who write those awful books!" the boy screeched.

Quickly holding him back, Sasuke apologized to the Hokage and tried to calm Naruto down. "Naruto, this is an important mission, even though I don't exactly want you to leave, you've gotta do this." he whispered. This would be difficult for the both of them, they had a hard time being away from each other.

"I'll do it," Naruto ventured, "_if _Sasuke can come to." he finished confidently.

_'I'm getting _far_ too old for this.'_ "Fine, fine, just find the new Godaime, and relieve me of this trouble." he sighed.

Jiraiya was in shock. He had been planning on training Naruto, this would make it much more difficult, but he wouldn't want to disobey the third's request. "We'll be leaving at eight a.m. tomorrow." Jiraiya ordered. Leaving to pack, the pair headed home.

Once inside, Naruto grabbed all his clothes. A couple of his black shirts and pants, a few tank-tops, cargo pants, and his orange jacket and pants. Sasuke also went to pack, picking up some shorts, a couple pairs of pants, and a few of his high-collared shirts. Grabbing the both of their tooth-brushes, and one sleeping bag, Sasuke finished up and undressed for bed. "Naruto, let's get to sleep." he called. Naruto soon entered the room, and crawled into the bed.

"I'm worried, Sasuke," Naruto began, "what if Jiraiya finds out about us, and-and doesn't like it, or even the new Hokage, he seemed to be close to the Third, but-" he was cut off with a quick kiss from Sasuke. "Hun, if he doesn't approve, he'll surely be hearing from me." he countered protectively. "Any problems anyone has with _us_, with _this_," he motioned to the two of them, "certainly cannot be in the right mind." Squeezing his hand reassuringly, Sasuke began to drift off to sleep. Hugging each other, drifted off into their own little worlds.

Sasuke usually woke up at seven each morning, so, just as any other day, he woke up. Yawning loudly, he stretched, rolled his neck, and got out of bed. Cooking up a couple ham and onion omelets. Naruto was getting used to waking up this way. Slightly awake when Sasuke got up, and fully when he smelled breakfast. "Morning, love." Naruto hugged Sasuke from behind. "Morning."

The two sat down, and ate, pondering on their day ahead. Looking over to the clock, Sasuke went over to grab his stuff. Telling Naruto to follow, he did.

Sasuke wanted to go out and buy some food for the trip. Naruto always complained about how hungry he was, so he'd figured that buying some would postpone it, at least for a bit. He had found one of the newer stores, with mostly new employees, younger ones, and some who had come from another area along with the store. Naruto followed in cautiously, but when Sasuke explained the situation, he was relieved to know of a store that he could shop in.

Picking up a few apples, a couple ramen packs, a water bottle, and and a couple cucumbers, they headed to the check out. Sasuke payed for the items, and the two left the store, heading to the village opening. Sitting down, Naruto check his watch, they had about ten minutes before departure. Sasuke sat down beside him, Naruto rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Dozing off, Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's.

"Oi. Oi!" the two woke up to the annoyed voice of Jiraiya. "It's time to go."

The boys were a bit shocked. When had they fallen asleep? They both rose to their feet, and followed Jiraiya. Checking out of the village, the three headed on their journey. "Boys, we're headed to a small village about a day north of here." the man announced. The two nodded, and walked on in silence. The couple couldn't talk too much, all they had to talk about was for their ears only. The sun began to fall, and they began to set up camp. Jiraiya had brought two tents, so luckily, the couple would get to share. Rolling out a sleeping bag Sasuke had packed at the last minute, he called Naruto over. The two lay down beside each other, happy to be near one another. "Goodnight, Naruto." the boy whispered, kissing his forehead. "'Night..." the other mumbled.

Come morning, the two had an unpleasant awakening. Jiraiya opened their tent, and yelled at them to wake up. Naruto, getting scared easily, clamped onto Sasuke, having a memory of his terrible treatment in the village. Attempting to comfort him, he shot a glare at the older male. _'He'd better not pull anything like this again, or next time he wakes up, he won't be alive to sleep again.'_ he thought murderously. Going out to talk to the man, Sasuke assured Naruto that he would be back. Sitting down by the camp fire, Sasuke motioned for Jiraiya to sit. "Naruto... doesn't do very well with... how should I put this? He doesn't really have the best memories with waking up that way. He never had the best of luck with the people in our village, and that's how he was woken up a few times. He still has nightmares of all the awful things that have happened to him. I suggest that you be very careful around him." he said, making his point. Standing up, he headed to the tent, and looked back, meeting the worried gaze of the Toad Sannin.

Hoping that Naruto would be fine, he quickly opened the tent, and sat down beside Naruto. "You want to talk." he asked, lovingly. Naruto shook his head. Sasuke knew how hard this must be for him, having to bear all of those terrible memories, sometimes even having to relive them. Squeezing Naruto closer, he whispered "You know that you can talk to me about _anything, _right? Naru, I love you, and nothing you do or tell me can ever change that." Pressing their foreheads together, he kissed Naruto, and got up. Putting on his pants and shirt, Naruto followed.

Once out, the couple sat on a log near the fire, Sasuke reached into his bag and grabbed out a couple apples, handing them to Naruto. The two began to eat, and soon finished up. Going back to pack their stuff up, Sasuke handed the tent to Jiraiya, he thanked him for putting it away, and they were off. The next stop would be to gather information, luckily, it wasn't too far away, Naruto always complained after walking too long.

The trio came upon a rather run down village. Walking through the village, they scanned around. Looking for the nearest bar and casino, Jiraiya quickly ran in. Beginning to gamble, he started some small talk. After time, he popped the question. "Have any of you heard of Tsunade, the Legendary Sucker?" he asked. The men looked fairly angry at that. "Yeah! That lady left us all I.O.U.'s!" they yelled. "Have you heard where she was heading?"

Jiraiya left the place, and found Sasuke and Naruto. Staying a bit behind, he was curious... he saw how they acted together, and now that he was gone, the two were holding hands. He backed off a bit, and then shouted from a distance, "Hey, guys!" The to split apart, just as he thought. "I got some info on Tsunade, she's in another village that's fairly close by." he announced. The two nodded, and they all headed for the next village over.

Taking in the scenery, Naruto didn't notice when they all arrived at the village. He had slowed down a bit, walking behind Sasuke. "Oomf," he had fallen on top of Sasuke, "I-I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto stammered, growing redder by the second. _'Yep, there's definitely something gong on between these two.'_ the man thought, he would just have to test his theory...

Jiraiya looked around the town, trying to find a nice hotel. It would need a hot spring, this would _definitely_ work to test his theory. Sasuke and Naruto headed out into the town, and sat down to eat.

Jiraiya had found it. The perfect place. It would work just fine! He had gotten a nice room, but it only had _two_ beds. Therefor, they would have to share. And seeing how they reacted to that could easily help aid in his decision to whether or not he would confront them on it. Also, he would leave them alone in the hot springs, checking in on them every-so-often to see what they were up to. That could be a key component to whether or not something was going on between them.

Thanks for reading, hope you like the story!

I won't post another chapter until I get at least two reviews, **so if you like this story, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! I've been thinking of making a new story, so if you're interested, I'll be posting a summary on my profile. Thanks for the reviews, **cough** Kiki and bookworm **cough**, I would really appreciate reviews... and won't post 'till I get at least two. Thanks to everyone who reviews, reads, and I won't be starting my new story until I finish this one, I'd really hate to get off track, or be even more busy, I already have plenty of work to do!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING: **This is a yaoi pairing! If you do not like, **DO NOT READ! **Contains some swearing, some dark themes, and cutting.

Later on, this talks about Naruto's Heritage, if you don't know it, look it up, catch up, read on, or skip it.

Coming back from their bite to eat, the two tracked down the older man. Finally finding where he was, the couple got their room number, a key, and headed back. Jiraiya had said that he wouldn't be back in for a while, so they could enjoy their time alone. Rolling out the bed mats, the two sat together, cuddling for a bit. Jiraiya knocked on the door, startling the two a bit, but they quickly got up, and separated. Jiraiya came in, bringing a couple of robes. "I know I said I'd be back, but I thought I'd surprise you boys with this," he said excitedly, holding them up, "there's a great onsen, and I thought it could help you guys relax for a bit."

The two had readily agreed, happy to be together. When they got to the bath, they stripped and slowly got in. It was nice and hot, _and_ had a nice layer of steam. They headed to a corner where not that many people were, and sat closer together.

Jiraiya was looking from a tree at the two, they leaned in for a kiss. His eyes opened in shock. _'I knew they were acting a bit _too_ close to be just friends!' _ he berated himself for not knowing sooner. Sasuke looked upwards and saw him. Naruto's eyes were closed, but Sasuke was staring right at the other man. When he knew he'd been spotted, he left for the room. Jiraiya was just fine with it, he just wanted to know why they were so close, if they were just friends, or not.

The two headed back to their room, Sasuke silently fuming, and Naruto gleefully skipping along, having a great time. Sasuke would have to have a _word_ or two with Jiraiya when they got back. "Hey, love, why don't you go and bring us back some ramen?" he asked, hoping to save some time now that they were back at the resort/hotel. "Sure." the blonde chirped, happy to get some ramen. Sasuke handed him some money, and quickly darted up the stairs to their room, to find Jiraiya, sitting and reading.

"You!" he shouted furiously.

Walking slowly towards the other man, he couldn't contain his anger. Throwing a punch, he missed, the sannin easily dodged. He knew why he was here, but surely wouldn't let the boy get too full of himself.

"I know why you're here." he stated simply, "And I know why you're angry, but I did this for a reason," the man added, "I did this so that I could know if you two are together, if I know that, then I can... let's just say _add_ some fun things for you two to do..." he began to trail off.

"I-I see why you would want to know, but, you know, you could've just asked me. I mean... if Naruto had seen you... he might've gone into a self-induced coma again. All his life, he's feared rejection. And even though he doesn't seem to respect you, he really does, just in his own way." the raven continued, "If that'd happened, I don't know what I would've done. It took me a lot to get him out of his last one, he saw one of my fangirls kissing me, but didn't stay around to see me slapping her away... Jiraiya, he tried to kill himself." tearing up, he stopped talking, wiped his eyes and sat down.

Jiraiya was in awe. He had stopped by the village to see him before, but he'd always looked so happy. There was a turning of the lock, and Sasuke quickly wiped his eyes, before Naruto entered the room with three bowls of ramen. "I'm home~" he sang, walking towards his lover.

"Hey." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto to sit next to him. Surprising him, Sasuke pulled Naruto into a chaste kiss and whispered to him, "He knows, and he's fine with it."

Blushing a bit, Naruto pulled back, "He might know, b-but you didn't have to do _that_." he said in mock anger.

Quickly getting into his ramen, he avoided eye contact with the sannin. Sasuke and Jiraiya dug in too, they hadn't eaten in a while, so the three of them were fairly hungry. The trio finished up eating. Naruto grabbed the dishes, threw them out, and proposed they head off. The other two agreed, and before they knew it, they were about to arrive in the next town. This definitely looked like the town, bars and casinos lined the streets. Jiraiya began asking around, but unfortunately, came upon a problem. When he entered a bar, he immediately knew there would be a problem. He was quickly surrounded, but easily remained calm, he was a sannin, and they were just some simple thieves. They told him to give them his money, it didn't turn out so well. Quickly making a rasengan, he fired it into the mans stomach, and he rocketed out of the store. Sasuke and Naruto had been waiting outside for him. Naruto leaped onto Sasuke right before the man came shooting out of the store. The two heard a loud "Rasengan!" before the man had come out.

The two were in awe at that new technique. Naruto was immediately on the sannin, begging him to be taught the jutsu. _'Minato would've wanted this.'_ the sannin thought, and quickly, accepted.

The day was generally divided into two or three parts. First, Naruto would train, then the group would look for Tsunade, and sometimes, at the end, they would go to the hot springs. It took quite a few days before they found her, but the trio was overjoyed. Upon entering the bar, they found two women sitting in a booth. Jiraiya felt bold, and sat down beside Shizune, staring right at Tsunade. Naruto stayed back with Sasuke, a bit frightened by the woman. "Ehh? What're you doing here, Jiraiya?" she slurred. Jiraiya sighed. This would take quite a bit of convincing. "Listen, the Third has decided to resign, I can't do it, and you're the only other one who's qualified."

She huffed. Tsunade never wanted to do any job like that. Standing up, she left. The rest of them followed. "I don't get why anyone would want that job. Anyone like that is a fool."

Immediately coming up towards her, Naruto was furious. How dare she say that. Screaming insanities at her, Naruto was quickly pulled back by Sasuke. "You'll regret that, love." he whispered. "She's got inhuman strength, and I'd hate to see you hurt." kissing his ear, he pulled back, and gripped Naruto's hand. Naruto came at her anyway. Running towards her, he fired up an almost finished version of the Rasengan, and almost his her. She hit him back with a flick of her finger. Jumping to catch him, Sasuke glared at the woman. "Che, pathetic version, boy. How about this? I'll make you a deal. If you can perfect the Rasengan within _one_ week, I'll go back as the Godaime, and I'll even throw in _this_." she said confidently, _'This boy surely can't win it.'_

Naruto had been passed out after he accepted the bet, and Sasuke carried Naruto back to the hotel. While Sasuke was getting Naruto in bed, Jiraiya was dropping a metaphorical bomb to Tsunade. "You know you shouldn't have made that bet." he announced, "Do you know who that boy even _is_?"

"It doesn't matter, he can't do it." she taunted.

He sighed "Naruto Uzumaki." the man stated.

"...And? What, so what that's his name." she asked.

"Do you know who Minato married?" he shot back.

"No..." she responded.

"Che, no wonder you would make that bet. Minato had a son. Now with how I started this conversation, _who_ exactly do you think Naruto's parents are?" Jiraiya said.

"No... i-it couldn't be. Th-they had a _son_ and _I_ just made a bet against him, against him making the same jutsu as his legendary father." she realized her mistake. Her necklace could easily buy mountains, it could buy just about _anything_ in this world.

Naruto woke to a soft snoring. Looked to the side, he saw Sasuke, soundly sleeping. Knowing he should get to sleep, Naruto leaned over to give him a quick kiss, and went back to sleep.

Waking up the next morning took a while. Naruto had a very bad headache, and didn't want to get out of bed. It took a whole lot of convincing from Sasuke, and a thorough reminding of the bet. Once Naruto was up, he headed straight for the training grounds. Sasuke followed, and brought some food. Sasuke sat down on the side, and watched as Naruto conjured up a Rasengan. The only thing Naruto needed was more stability... maybe he could help in some way. Coming up to Naruto after watching him practically blow up the entire area. He hugged him from behind and asked if he could help in any way, "Naruto, all that it needs is more stability." That made Naruto think. Sasuke when I start this up, could you drag your hand across it a couple times?" he pondered. Nodding his head, Sasuke came over to Naruto, and started it up, Sasuke helped out, and it was obviously more stable. Summoning up a clone, Naruto made it again, but this time, a bit better because _he_ was controlling it. Slamming it into the ground, Naruto made a huge dent, Sasuke had to jump back to keep out of its path.

Naruto ran over to Sasuke and jumped onto him, kissing him, and hugging him tight. Now all they would need to do is find Tsunade, and show her.

Naruto found her, and called her out. She came over, and the two found an open field. The woman was floored, he wasn't even supposed to do it in a _week_, yet he had somehow managed it in a _day_?

Naruto was ready, Sasuke was off to the side, for support. Tsunade had an idea. Maybe if she riled him up, the boy would mess it up. "Hey. You sure you got it ready?" she taunted, "Yeah! I'm ready!" he shot back.

This would be harder than she thought. "You sure? 'Cause your _boyfriend_ over there doesn't!" the woman teased, not realizing that the two _were_ in fact dating.

Naruto grew a bit red at that. He didn't respond.

"Hit a soft spot, did I? _Sorry_ didn't mean to embarrass him," she jeered, "I mean, I'd hate to make him feel bad for saying that, wouldn't mean to offend him." She paused for a bit, glad to see him getting angrier. "I don't even see why you two hang out, with him being _so cool_." She finished.

Tsunade could practically see his face getting redder in anger. He began to slowly step towards her. "T-take it back..." he ground out, his voice changing, head turning slightly to the side. "I-I _want_ you to _take that back_..." he said again, voice dropping lower. Sasuke was getting worried, Naruto did _not_ look so good right now, he was like the living-dead, his foot steps slow, and uneven. Naruto slowly craned his neck up, and opened his eyes, revealing blood red, slitted eyes. "I said... take... it," he whispered, "_**back!**_" he yelled, lunging at her.

Whew! **wipes forehead**

That sure was fun to write~! ^^

Thanks for all the reviews, and reading, please review!

:D


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Sorry for the late update... been playing minecraft quite a bit... and have been pretty lazy, almost forgot how exciting this chapter will be! Hope you like it!

Thanks for the reviews, and please review, if you have or haven't already!

And I've been thinking about this for a while, if you're a new reader to any of these words used, like sake, or rasengan, or anything like that, ask in a review or something, my teacher was talking about japanese immigrants, and said sake (pronounced sakay), like sakii, and sayk, and sak, if you don't know how to pronounce things, ask, or (preferably) look them up! Just had to say that... =,= hearing all those mispronunciations just ticks me off... #-.-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING: **This is a yaoi pairing! If you do not like, **DO NOT READ! **Contains some swearing, some dark themes, and cutting.

By the time Tsunade realized her mistake, it was far, _far_ too late. Naruto was furious, and it was shown clearly in his eyes. Gone the normal crystal blue, in place were a set of ferocious deep red ones. The boys slitted eyes focused in on the woman. Glaring, he began to move towards her, staggering when he felt pain. Using his power wasn't good, but... she-she was so _mean_ about it. He _hated_ people like that.

Standing up straight, he cracked his neck, and smiled menacingly at her. Kyuubi was deeply influencing his thoughts. Naruto began to speak, sounding a bit crazed, "Hmm... what should I do first? M-maybe I should claw a jugular artery, or maybe in the stomach, or heart... there's _so_ many things I could do..." Sasuke was getting worried, this could end _very_ badly if he didn't act soon. He yelled out to Naruto, "Don't do this!" he began to run, "You'll regret this, you know, I don't think she even _knew_ about this," he pointed to Naruto and himself, "This thing we've got together, she was just trying to rile you up!" he shouted. Running to Sasuke, he knew he would be a problem, Naruto chopped his neck, knocking him out.

Naruto was having an inner battle, Kyuubi was mostly in charge, and he was out, so he wanted blood. He and Naruto had been on equal terms, but if he could have at least a _little_ bit of fun before he took back control... that sure would be nice. Naruto was at two tails, and jumped in the air. Landing behind Tsunade, he almost landed a good punch. She just barely dodged, he began to run around erratically. Getting ready for a hit, she widened her stance and tried to follow Naruto's movement. It _really_ wasn't working, she couldn't follow him, he was just going _too_ fast. Naruto stopped right in front of the woman, and swiped at her. Not wanting to anger the kit too much, he didn't go too deep, just enough for her to feel plenty of pain. The woman cringed, and gripped her arm, Naruto was began to run again, he through another punch, this time landing square in her stomach.

The woman flew into a tree, and fell to the ground. She rolled over, and coughed up blood. Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see the boy, crouching right over her. He picked the woman up by her shirt collar, pinning her to the tree. Getting closer, he began to whisper, "This right here, isn't Naruto, if you couldn't tell, kit wouldn't do this to you, but I gladly would've killed you. Those two are together, kit has always been afraid that people wouldn't accept him. Ever since he was born, people have loathed him, his very existence. He grew up without any parents, and always had trouble fitting in. Everyone avoided him, because all they could see was _me_," he pointed to himself, "and then, when he finally finds someone who he likes, and who likes him back, he feels threatened, by **you**."

Tsunade was shocked. She watched as Naruto sat down, and Kyuubi relinquished control. She struggled to stand, but once up, picked the two boys up. On her way to their hotel room, she thought on what to do. Naruto hadn't actually done the rasengan, so perhaps she should let him sleep, and ask about it the next day?

As she neared their hotel, the sannin gracefully leaped up to their room's window. She slipped in, and placed the two in a bed. She left quickly, closing the window after her. Soon, she felt the need for sake. Slipping into the nearest bar, she ordered a nice _little_ bottle of sake, and went on her way back to her room. Shizune was fast asleep when she arrived. Had it really gotten _that_ late already? Finishing her bottle, she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change into her pajamas. She collapsed into bed, and fell fast asleep.

Naruto arose from his bed, and looked around. He was very sore. But then it all hit him. What Tsunade had said, what he had done, what happened? Was Tsunade still alive? And where was Sasu- His thoughts were cut short as he heard someone stirring next to him. He looked over, and let out a sigh of relief. Sasuke was alive and well. As for Tsunade, however, he knew not. He got up, and left before Sasuke. He would probably be scared of him now. He left no note, just packed his clothes and all his money, and left.

_'I don't exactly know where I'm going to go, but I just want to get away. Sasuke will probably want nothing to do with me now, he heard before about Kyuubi, but he never saw me like I was.'_ the boy thought, troubled by his actions. He would get far away from here, and try to make a new life, he had decided, and nothing could stop him now. It would take about a day to get to the next village, he would stop there, and maybe head a couple over if it wasn't too far away.

But while Naruto planned his escape, Sasuke was fretting. He had woken up about an hour after Naruto had left. He was worried about yesterday, what had happened? Had he gotten hurt, or had he killed Tsunade? He pondered on those questions for a bit before he was interrupted by the loud entrance of Jiraiya. The man had also found that this village had good information on the Akatsuki, and had been collecting it all night. Immediately sensing something was wrong, he looked around a bit. To his surprise, no Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. After they had actually bonded, and had gotten closer and closer, he just left. What could've happened? And then he thought, and thought, and an idea hit him. A look of sudden realization was clear on his face. _'Naruto left because he let Kyuubi take control. He thinks I hate him because of that...'_

Curious, Jiraiya asked Sasuke what happened. "Yesterday, Tsunade and Naruto faced off. Naruto perfected his rasengan, but she was trying to mess him up, by riling him up. But she went too far, and talked about me and him, she didn't know about _us_. He got really mad, and Kyuubi took over. I think Naruto left because he thinks I hate him for letting Kyuubi take over." the boy explained.

Jiraiya nodded, and told Sasuke to pack. They would get Shizune and Tsunade to help them find Naruto. Even if she didn't become Godaime, it was partially her fault for Naruto leaving. So Sasuke got all his stuff, as did Jiraiya, and the two headed over to Tsunade.

When they arrived, they were greeted at the door by a tired Tsunade. She had bandages around her arm, and although you couldn't see them, also around her stomach. "What do you want?" she questioned sourly. Obviously tired from their fight last night, she was barely standing up. "Naruto's gone, and you're going to help us find him." he stated simply. Tsunade was in shock. She knew what had happened was bad, but why would he just up and leave?

Jiraiya told them to pack, after Tsunade woke up Shizune and explained what was happening, the four stopped for breakfast. "Tsunade, did anyone explain why Naruto got so mad yesterday?" he asked softly, hoping someone had, he'd never really liked having to talk about their relationship unless he had to. "Actually, Kyubi told me." she said, as if it were nothing. The three were shocked. "_Kyuubi_ talked to you?" he asked loudly, he'd talked to the beast once, and was easily convinced on how to act, but what could he have said to Tsunade? Apparently enough if she understood.

The three ordered their meals, and began to eat. All of them were worried, but none more that Sasuke. His blonde was missing, and he needed to get him back.

When they were all done eating, Sasuke hoped this would end good, and fast. He couldn't wait too long to see him, and he certainly hoped nothing would happen to Naruto. Jiraiya looked onto his map, and saw the closest village was south of here. It would take them about a day to get there, he guessed, and went to buy a small amount of food. Sasuke pulled his ring out of his pocket, and studied it closely. He'd wanted to give it to Naruto when he was out of the hospital, but they were sent on this mission. He'd longed to give it to him at any moment, but he couldn't do that, it had to be _special._ Shizune looked over, and saw the younger boy looking down at that ring. She went over to whisper a question to Tsunade.

Shizune was asking about if the two were together, and, she answered yes. She commented back about how cute that was, and headed over to Sasuke. She sat down beside him, and said reassuringly, "I know he'll love it." She patted him on the back, and he looked up with gratitude. He needed someone to say that. All this time he'd been fretting, wondering if the other would accept the ring. But his musings were cut short when the store bell rung, and Jiraiya stepped out with some food. "Let's go!" he said cheerily, and they set off, leaving the small village, and hoping to find who they were missing.

YAY~!

Hope you like this chapter! I hurried along in typing it, got it done in two days ^^

Sorry about the long wait, and I hope you like the new plot twist!

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I'm pretty excited about the next chapter, so I wanted to start this one anyway! I won't be writing another chapter until I get at least two reviews! I took out this part in the last chapter because I figured people would still review... but I guess not... =,=

Also, I know that some of these situations are _so_ unlikely, but that's why it's not real! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING: **This is a yaoi pairing! If you do not like, **DO NOT READ! **Contains some swearing, some dark themes, and cutting.

Hope you like the story, please review!

Naruto had finally gotten to the village. _'I hope they don't find me here, I'll have to stay for a while, but I've gotta leave before they get here.'_ he thought, hoping they wouldn't catch up. The village was very crowded, making it hard to get anywhere. He stopped at a nearby ramen stand, and ordered some pork ramen. Naruto reminisced to when life was so much easier for him. He didn't really understand some of the cruelties of everything, but it was still far simpler for him.

It was a few days before he'd been assigned to his team, the day he'd met Sasuke outside of the academy. He'd known how hard it must've been for Sasuke, having everything taken away from him like that, he imagined Sasuke, younger Sasuke, walking into that mess of dead people. How horrific that had to have been for him, especially with how little he was. Naruto hadn't seen that much of the boy before the massacre, but he'd seen enough to know that he'd changed a whole lot. He used to smile, not sneer, and he actually talked, even joked sometimes. But after the death of his family, Sasuke was a shell of his former self, cold, distant, quiet, and sad. Naruto wished he was there for him, but it was too late for that- But his thoughts were stopped in their tracks by the shop owner calling out to him. "Hey, hey kid, you've been sittin' there forever, the shops about to close." The boy muttered a simple "Oh." and began to get up, but the older man called out to him, and asked if anything was wrong. "I-it's nothing, here's your money." he replied, getting up once again to leave. The man was puzzled, but left him alone.

Naruto had begun to seek out another food store, trying to get some before he left town. He found a nearby bar, and grabbed a bottle of sake, leaving behind some cash. He quickly left, and found a real store, quickly stashing the bottle in his bag. _'I might need a little bit of help sleeping tonight.' _he thought drearily. He was greeted by an older woman as he stepped into the store. It was a smaller store, with some fruits, vegetables, breads, and meats. He looked around at all the different kinds, and picked out a few of each. Handing her the money, he thanked her, and went on his way.

While Naruto was leaving town, the team after him was just about into town. They had been running most of the way there, and were tired, but glad to have arrived. The team figured they would find a hotel, get some rest, and be on the run again tomorrow. Jiraiya found one quite easily, and got everyone into the room, with everyone falling asleep very fast... except for Sasuke. He just couldn't sleep yet. Pulling the ring out of his pocket, he stared at it longingly, almost as if the ring itself could bring Naruto back to him. Finally falling asleep with the ring is his hands, Sasuke had a dreamless night.

The next day he woke to an unpleasant noise in his ears, it was Jiraiya telling everyone to get up. _'Damn it.'_ It was already morning... yet Sasuke felt as though he'd gotten no sleep. But he had to get up, so he did, rising from his mat, and pulling his clothes on. Going for the kitchen, he picked up an apple, and began to eat it. He guessed that it would have to do, he didn't want to waste any more time.

But a few miles away, something relative was happening. Naruto hadn't needed anything to help him sleep, he was so exhausted from the day before, he just collapsed on the ground. He didn't know where he was supposed to go. He thought that he could go to the town he was headed to, and maybe start over. Or just end it all. Those bad thoughts were creeping back into his head, at this time, he really couldn't help it, he just wanted to let go. He just wanted didn't want to have to deal with _anything_ anymore.

Naruto began his journey to the next village over, hoping they were in need of some help. He took off his leaf head-band, even though they were a smaller village, they probably wouldn't want an already established ninja. Naruto entered the village, and looked around, he would need a henge, if anyone recognized him, he would have to go back. He didn't want to go back, not to Sasuke, not to hatred. Now that Sasuke had seen the real him, the monster,he definitely wouldn't want him anymore. Naruto looked around the village and saw some others. He went back into an alley, and formed a hand seal, now he was wearing jeans, a black shirt, and had brown hair and blue eyes. Hopefully, there wouldn't be anyone he knew here, he couldn't change his personality _that_ fast. He'd need time. Sasuke probably wouldn't even come looking. He looked around for any wanted signs, _'That's it!'_ he thought, it was for a convenience store, that could definitely work. For now, he could just sleep outside. He walked in, and talked to the manager, apparently, they were desperate, so this would be great, he filled out some papers, putting in a name remembered very well: Haku, he couldn't think of a last name, so he just made up one. Finishing up the paper, he gave the man some money for a uniform, and got to work.

A bit away from the city, the Naruto finder team was heading over. Jiraiya had checked with Sasuke on where to look, and the boy had suggested the ramen bar, the man headed over, and got some information on when Naruto had been there. Everyone had looked around, but there was no sign of him, so they had decided to go to the next town over. It took them about a day, with their breaks included, to get there. When the group arrived, they began to study walk around, looking for any signs of the boy. The four asked around, and only a few had seen him, but only once, yesterday. Naruto could still be here.

It was Sasuke's turn to pick up food, so the boy headed to a nearby convenience store. Once inside, he walked around, and picked up some food, he spotted someone with eyes that reminded him so much of Naruto, he left in a hurry, checking out only a few items.

Oddly enough, Naruto was distracted from his work, he'd seen someone, although it was only the back of their head, he'd hoped it was _him_. Maybe there was still a chance... _'No!'_ he thought, quickly stomping his positive idea into dust. _'Sasuke would never come after me... he hates me.'_ the boy assured himself. But he would soon find out just how wrong he truly was.

Sasuke was running blindly through the crowd, back to the hotel. Sprinting up the stairs, he navigated his way down the halls, to their hotel room, and into his. He collapsed onto the bed, and started to tear up, wondering if it was anything that he himself had done he hoped they could find his love! He flopped over and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't let this happen, if everything reminded him of Naruto, he'd definitely have a hard time living. Maybe Naruto left him because he didn't love him anymore, or in the first place at all... he shook his head, trying not to think of that situation. He just wouldn't know what to do with himself if something like that happened.

It was getting later, so Sasuke hopped out of bed. He headed over to the kitchen to see if he could make any supper. He couldn't really make too much, so he'd need to go back to the store. He froze. Sasuke began to feel sick, if he saw the man again, he wasn't sure how he'd react the second time around. He tried to steady himself, and finished up preparing some soup. Hot meals like this were sometimes relaxing for him.

However, Naruto was dealing with it in another way. He still had that sake from earlier, and poured some out into a small glass. He downed it, but was left with a bad taste in his mouth. _'Oh well, maybe it'll taste better after a couple more.'_ he decided. Pouring, and drinking a couple more, the blonde was fairly tipsy. He put the rest away, and began pacing, deciding to take it outside, he barely avoided tragedy when he was about to fall over the railing. His motel room was on the second floor, and unfortunately, Naruto hadn't totally avoided it. From him leaning back, Naruto was leaning the other way, and lost his balance again. Tumbling down the stairs, Naruto had trouble getting up. Across the street, a store owner had seen the man come out of his house, and stumble around, he rushed over, surprised to see a different person than who he'd seen before. Before him was a man with different hair, clothes, and odd markings on his face. None the less, he helped the man up, and immediately smelled alcohol. He pulled him up and got him back to his motel, hoping he would just pass out, or sleep. And luckily, for both of them, he did.

Sasuke was totally relaxed now, he was going to head over to the store, get some food, and head back to the hotel. He did exactly that, and oddly enough didn't even see the person who he was fretting over. Once he was back, he began to make lunch, everyone said they'd be back around now, so Sasuke had decided that he would make a nice meal for them. He was about to be finished when Jiraiya came into the room, a bright smile on his face. "I found a lead on where Naruto is!" he bellowed, soon followed by Tsunade and Shizune coming in the room. _'Maybe things _are_ going to get better...'_ the boy couldn't help but smile.

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked the additions I made, please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Thanks for reviewing, that is, if you actually took like five seconds to do so **ahem**

Sorry for taking so long, but I just got asked out by this one guy that I like... a lot, and we've been getting to know each other better, so sorry, readers! I hate to not publish as much as I can, but I'm sorry to say **pats shoulder** I've found my relationship to be more important than a simple hobby of mine. I'll certainly still be publishing, it's just that it will be quite a bit less.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING: **This is a yaoi pairing! If you do not like, **DO NOT READ! **Contains some swearing, some dark themes, and cutting.

I _**will NOT **_be updating anymore until I get at least **two**** reviews!**

Sasuke couldn't wait! He was going to find his Naruto! Sasuke dropped what he was doing, and told Jiraiya to explain. "Okay. So I was asking around town to anyone who had seen a him, I described Naruto with his bright hair, and facial markings, along with his eyes. I went around asking just about everyone, but I finally found someone. They'd said that they saw a man who works at the grocery store, with bright blue eyes, tumble down the stairs, but then poof, he looked like who I was describing! Naruto must've used the jutsu, but it was despelled after he got hurt! The woman told me that a clerk in the store next to hers had seen this also, and helped the man back to his living area. So I went to the store next door, and found the guy. He agreed to what had happened, and told me where Naruto works!" Jiraiya shouted. He was going to get a chance to get his students son, and his own student, back!

Sasuke felt relief swell inside him. He had been waiting for this moment to come! He was going to find him, and he'd never ever, _ever_ let go of him again. He headed for the door, but no one stopped him. The three others just followed. He sprinted over the rooftops, looking left for the convenience store that had been described to him. He was about a block away from the store, he had finally found it! Speeding up, he jumped on to the next house, and dropped down. He ran into the store, and looked around, no Naruto, he then ran to the second floor, but saw no one. _'To the next location.'_ he thought. He then turned around and sprinted towards the apartment complex where Jiraiya had said Naruto lived in. He jumped, and sprinted, and jumped, and sprinted, going as fast as he could. When he arrived at the building, tried to recall the room number, soon remembering it, he ran to the room, and busted through the door. But... no Naruto.

Naruto woke with the worst migraine he'd ever had. But he jumped when he felt _that_ chakra presence. Could it be? Was Sasuke actually trying to fin him? He doubted it, but Naruto didn't want to stick around to find out. Getting dressed, he quickly gathered as much as he could manage, and began to run. He burst through the back door, and began to run out of the city. Unfortunately for Sasuke, that was about the time that the four of them came into the apartment.

When Sasuke took the time to concentrate and sense chakra, he found a familiar one. Naruto was nearby, about half a mile away so far. He told that to Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya, and they were off. Running as fast as he could, Sasuke was just a blur to anyone passing by. He was gaining on Naruto.

Naruto looked around, and focused his chakra. _'Great.'_ he thought, he was being followed. With this, he abruptly stopped, and fairly soon, was met by the four others. He was shocked. He had expected some bandit or rogue ninja to be following him, not them! He'd thought they would've given up by now. Slowly backing up, he turned around and tried to run again, but was caught by Sasuke. The boy had jumped up to tackle him when he saw that Naruto was going to try and run. "Oof." both boys exclaimed as they hit the ground, not one of the softest places to land.

Naruto tensed, and braced himself. He thought that Sasuke was catching up to him, maybe because he was going to hit him? Naruto thought Sasuke hated him, where in all truth, the boy _loved_ him."Naruto... why did you leave? How _could_ you?" Sasuke asked, betrayal and hurt clear in his eyes. Naruto didn't understand, why wasn't he hitting him? Maybe he wanted him to stay so that he wouldn't have to run around to find him and hit him? "Naruto, I love you! I might have an idea of why you left, but would you please explain to me why you would do something so _stupid_?" the boy tried to control his anger, not wanting to scare Naruto. Naruto began to quiver, Sasuke felt it, and tried to calm the boy down, hugging him tight. Naruto had tried to leave everything, but Sasuke wasn't going to let that happen.

"Naruto, explain, please, I thought that we... had something, something _really, really_ special. All I want to know is why you would ever consider ending it?" at this point, Sasuke was close to tears. He didn't want to cry, especially not when Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya were close, but he couldn't hold back. He covered his face with his bangs as tears cascaded down his cheeks. He choked back a sob, and looked up to Naruto, needing an answer. "Why?"

Naruto didn't want to tell him. With all of this happening, he felt stupid. He should've just asked Sasuke, or even waited until he had woken up. "I-I-I thought t-that maybe you would hate me... a-after what I d-did in that fight." Naruto began to feel nauseous. Sasuke got closer, and again, held the boy tight. "Naruto, you should know, I could never hate you."

Sasuke looked back to Tsunade and said a simple "Idiot." Naruto began to giggle. His boyfriend had just called a sannin, and the soon-to-be Hokage, an idiot. Sasuke looked back to him, and leaned in for a kiss. He pulled back and smiled, "I don't want you to pull something like this, _ever_ again." Nodding, Naruto began to stand up. "How about I show you a _real_ resengan?" the boy challenged. Summoning up a clone, he began to swirl chakra in his hand, as one of his clones spun it the other way, he shouted as he jumped to the tree, "Rasengan!"

Naruto was breathing heavily, the new technique still took quite a bit out of him. He looked up to the tree, and saw the gaping hole he'd left in it. Sasuke smiled, he knew Naruto could do it. Tsunade grimaced. Knowing the brat's lineage, she knew she was in for it. Naruto came by and held out his hand, motioning inward, as if she was to hand something over. The woman sighed, "I hoped you would've forgotten about it, but I guess not." Tsunade smiled, jokingly, and motioned for Naruto to come closer. "Be careful with this, and don't let anyone take it, _ever,_ got it?" Naruto nodded, and the woman put the crystal necklace around his neck, securing it.

"Well, let's get a hotel for tonight, and then how about we head on back to the leaf village?" Jiraiya proposed. Everyone nodded in agreement, and followed the man. Sasuke and Naruto stayed to the back, as Sasuke had a great plan. He would take Naruto into the hot springs, and afterwords, have no one else in the room.. He asked Naruto to stay back, and went up to the three others, asking if they could go out somewhere. They all agreed, and wished him good luck.

The two boys went back to the hotel, and Sasuke immediately suggested they go to the hot springs. Naruto did _not_ have a problem with relaxing in a nice onsen with his boyfriend. He didn't know why anyone _would_ oppose to being alone with the one they were dating, naked, in a steamy bath area. Sasuke's plan was finally set in motion.

Sorry for how short the chapter is! I didn't want to start the next part in _this_ chapter, I wanted to save it for next time. Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! Happy holidays (maybe too late, but oh well, I try) ^^

Thanks to anyone who reviewed! I'd like to get more reviews before I start working on the next chapter, hope you like this one! I'm trying to gradually bring it to a nice ending, hope all of you guys check out my next story too!

**WARNING: **This is a yaoi pairing! If you do not like, **DO NOT READ! **Contains some swearing, some dark themes, and cutting.

Sasuke got into the nice, hot, bath, and sighed in relief. Not only would this give him a nice opportunity to give Naruto his ring, but a nice time to relax. Naruto soon joined him, and also sighed in relief. The past few days had been difficult for him also, so this bit of relaxation was wonderful. He scooted closer to Sasuke, and leaned on him. For the past few days, he'd missed out on this. The two lay in sweet silence, content.

They then talked for a bit, about all they had encountered on their way. Then, silence came over them again. After a few more minuted, Sasuke decided that maybe It was time they got out. "Naruto," he called, motioning for the boy to follow, "I think it's time we get out." Naruto followed suit, and the two headed back to their room after grabbing their clothes, and getting dressed.

Their room was fairly high up, the third floor, so it took them a while to get there. But once they were there, the two of them went to the kitchen, to make dinner. Sasuke found some fish, and vegetables, and began sauteing them, adding some seasoning, and a bit of soy sauce. When the food was about ready, Sasuke asked Naruto to find some plates, and get the table ready. The boy did so, happy to help. Sasuke brought in the pan, and set it down on the table. Sitting down, the two boys ate. Sasuke was a quite nervous though. His plan was to get Naruto's attention, and pull out the ring. But... what if he didn't accept it, instead declined, or even worse, broke up with him? The boy knew he had to try... but it would be so hard to.

After waiting until Naruto was entirely focused on his meal, Sasuke began a small speech he'd come up with in his mind. "Naruto, we've known each other for quite some time. But no matter how long we've known each other, I feel I've known you forever. Every day that I see you, I just can't stop smiling! You're an incredibly handsome guy, and although you might act stupid, you're really smart." Naruto was almost tearing up hearing all of this.

"I love you, Naruto, do you love me?"

"Of course!"

"And although we're young," the boy said, as he began to pull something out of his pocket, "I feel that this thing we've got, that-that it's going to last. That it'll be what we can rely on for the rest of our time on this planet."

"And although I don't know if there is anyone in gay Konoha other than us," Sasuke smirked, happy to see Naruto laugh at this. He didn't exactly know that this was necessary, but it gave him a sense that they wouldn't be separated.

The boy got down on one knee, "Naruto Uzumaki, I give you this ring," he held out the ring, " as a promise to be together, as long as we live. Will you accept?" he asked, starting to cry, staring down at the ring he'd been worrying over for so long.

"I know that we'll be together then, and I'm pretty sure that there isn't any law against it-" he continued, but was stopped with a kiss.

"Now why would I _not_ say yes to _that_?"

Sasuke was in shock. He thought, _hoped_, that Naruto would say yes, but he could never be sure. He wondered what would've happened if anything hadn't gone this way, if he hadn't found Naruto, or found out about him at all? As Sasuke pondered that, so did Naruto. Thinking back to when he had certain problems, and how happy he'd been when he didn't even think of resorting to what he had before, ever.

Soon after, the couple went to Sasuke's room, and lay down together, just glad to be together. Not much later, the two boys dozed off. And the three others came back, slightly drunk. Finding their perspective rooms, they headed off to sleep. Waking up the next morning would be quite pleasant for the couple, but not so for the other three.

It was about an hour after dawn, and Naruto began to wake, moving around a bit, and mumbling,"Blurg... Somebody turn off the lights..." and promptly rolled right out of bed. "Wahh." the boy cried, angry that he had been woken so unpleasantly. With this loud thump, Naruto's other woke up also, "Naruto, what the heck are you..." the boy pause in his questioning as he didn't see Naruto... but then proceeded to laugh very loudly at his boyfriends position. Naruto had fallen headfirst, but had slid down, so he was in a sort of downward dog position. Blushing at his boyfriends giggles, Naruto tried to get up, but with no success, he settled for rolling over. "Ugh..." the blonde sighed, embarrassed. Sasuke then decided to help him, he reached out his hand, and grabbed the others arm, helping him back onto the bed. The two broke out into a laughing fit. Laughing at the fall, and more than anything, just to laugh. It had been so stressful lately, for them, they needed a good laugh every once in a while.

The morning for the three adults, however, was terribly unpleasant. After being woken by a loud thump, the three had fairly bad headaches. Getting out of bed, they all went into the kitchen, to make some breakfast. "Jiraiya... go wake the boys up..." Tsunade said, having trouble talking. Nodding, he walked towards their room, but stopped when he heard giggles. _'Good... I won't be walking in on anything... at least I hope not...'_ the older man thought. Opening the door, he walked in, and saw a funny sight.

Naruto and Sasuke _giggling._

Naruto and _Sasuke_ giggling.

_Naruto_ and _Sasuke giggling._

Jiraiya was thoroughly confused. He could imagine Naruto giggling... but _Sasuke?_ _'What the hell is going _on_ in here?'_

The two boys sat up and looked at Jiraiya. Looking back at each other, a fit of laughter began again. "It's time for breakfast." the Sannin muttered. Slowly, reluctantly, the two got out of their bed. Still smirking lightly, Naruto couldn't help but giggle once more, the happening itself was funny, but the fact that Sasuke had laughed just made it better. Once the two sat down at the table, they were joined by Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya. Tsunade had made some scrambled eggs and bacon. Naruto began digging in, Sasuke smiled. Naruto was so impatient.

They were heading back to the village. Naruto looked down at the ring. _'I can't believe Sasuke did that... it'll always remind me, even though if we had just waited a few more years he could've avoided all this worry.'_ he smiled, Sasuke wanted to makes sure that Naruto was his. Everyone in the group had accepted the two as a couple, some grudgingly, but they were accepted, none the less. The five got their stuff packed up, and payed the hotel bill. They began to leave the village, it would take them about a day considering they were already about a day away from the village Tsunade had been found in.

Naruto and Sasuke had seen plenty of beautiful scenery on their travels, by now, they just wanted to get home.

It was nearing sunset, and the group was coming upon the village. Checking in with the chuunin at the gates, the group moved quickly through the village headed for the hokage tower. Tsunade was in the front, followed by Shizune, then Jiraiya, and last, Naruto and Sasuke.

Knocking on the door, Tsunade opened it without waiting for a response. The Sandaime looked up, in utter shock. "T-Tsunade?"

Hi! Sorry for how late this has been!

I've been very busy, and pretty stressed, but I feel awful for making anyone who reads this wait!

Please please please review! The more reviews I get, the more I'll want to write!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! Thanks to the few people who reviewed! It always lightens my mood when I get more than one review since I've lasted checked! ^^

Please review, and I hope you like the story! This is probably going to be the last chapter of this story, although I may add an epilogue, maybe of the two later in life? Review or PM me if you want an epilogue. (I might add one just because _I_ want one though XD) Also, another thing has been added to my task: I am making a texture pack for minecraft, so updates may be even less scarce... o.o

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**WARNING: **This is a yaoi pairing! If you do not like, **DO NOT READ! **Contains swearing, some dark themes, and cutting.

Tsunade walked over and grabbed the man's shoulder, "Old man, I'd say it's time for you to retire." she joked. The Sandaime smiled, he'd sent Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraiya quite a while ago, so he'd figured either they were having quite a time of finding her, or they couldn't manage to bring her back. "I'd begun to think that I was going to have to find someone else to be hokage." the old man chuckled.

The group all began to smile, it had taken quite a while for everyone to be ready, to find teach Naruto the rasengan, to find Naruto, and actually convince Tsunade to come back and be the hokage.

"Well, how about we get this started? Sasuke and Naruto, you go and put up and make some signs- we're going to start getting the ceremony ready, hopefully it'll be ready by tomorrow. Jiraiya, I need you to talk to the council so they can talk to some business owners near here, we need all the shops around here to be closed so that there is no interruption. Tsunade, you come with me and start in on some of the paper work." the Sandaime took a deep breath, and Tsunade sighed. _'I'm starting to wish I hadn't taken this job... already.'_

The two boys gathered a bunch of paper, and markers. Heading back to their house, they began talking about what to write.

"He said that it would be outside of the tower, so should we just write that on the paper?" Naruto questioned.

"We should just put "Front of the tower"." he explained.

Back at their house, the two boys began to work. First, the set out all of the paper, and then started to write everything in pencil. After checking over all of them, they colored over the pencil in black and red. Each sign read:

"IMPORTANT!

13:00

VILLAGE MEETING

GODAIME CEREMONY

FRONT OF HOKAGE TOWER!"

Sasuke stood back from the first one he'd made motioning Naruto to look over, he held it up. "You think this looks good?" the boy asked. "Yeah! That looks great!" the blonde answered.

Naruto then held up his slightly more messy one, "How does this one look?" Naruto questioned. It took Sasuke a bit to answer, before swallowing, and answering, "I-Its looks great!" the raven assured, soon looking away, and getting back to work.

Naruto also got back to work, although trying a bit harder with his handwriting.

About an hour later, the boys were all finished. They then headed out into the village, "I'll take the east side, and you take the west." Naruto offered. If they split up, then it would take far less time to cover the whole village. The other boy nodded his head, and they split.

Running across rooftops, they jumped down to the ground every so often to staple up a couple signs. They soon covered each electricity pole, and ran into no problems along the way. Sasuke and Naruto both ran into a couple of the rookie nine, Lee, and Ino. Naruto was finishing up when he ran into Lee, the two talked for a minute or so, and Naruto spread the word of the ceremony, asking Lee to tell everyone he could. Lee, of course, took it as a challenge, and immediately ran off with one of Naruto's signs. Naruto sighed at the green boy, at least he would be of some help. Sasuke was about halfway through his part of the village when he ran across Ino. The girl immediately began to ask all about their mission, and how he and Naruto were doing, Sasuke gave her short answers, mainly good, or I'll tell you later.

He couldn't waste any time today, so he told her about the ceremony, and asked her to tell anyone she came across. She nodded, and and walked away, Beginning to spread the word.

The two boys were finished after two or three hours. Tired, the boys collapsed onto their bed, and took a nice evening nap. The two awoke around dinner. Yawning, they got out of bed, and began making a simple noodle dinner. About fifteen minutes later, the couple sat down at the table and had a nice, relaxing dinner. Sitting in silence, the two then began to clean up, getting the dishes together, and cleaning up after themselves.

Getting back into bed, the two fell fast asleep yet again. They would need plenty of sleep, the next day would be fairly hectic.

They were both used to waking up early, so they had no use for setting alarms. But to their surprise, today they found themselves waking up at eleven. Sasuke jolted up in bed, and shook Naruto awake. "Naruto, it's about eleven, and the ceremony is at 1, we've gotta get going, come on. Naruto slowly sat up, and got out of bed. Sasuke got into the shower, and started showering. In about twenty minutes, he was out. Naruto then went in and began to shower, again, in twenty minutes, he was out. The two boys had dried their hair, and now just needed to be dressed. The two needed to be there a half an hour before the ceremony started. Tsunade had wanted them to be there with her at the ceremony since they had brought her back. This would require them to be dressed nice. As Sasuke looked through his clothes, Naruto was in the kitchen, cooking up some breakfast.

Sasuke had gotten their outfit ready- a pair of slacks for both of them, and a blue dress shirt for Sasuke, an orange dress shirt for Naruto, and their standard shoes. Naruto called him in for breakfast, pancakes, and they ate. After they finished, they cleaned up, and got dressed. Naruto rolled up his sleeves, giving himself a more relaxed look. The two checked the clock. It was 12:20. Perfect.

The two boys then began to head off to the Hokage tower. Once they arrived, the two knocked on the Sandaime's door. They heard a, "Come in." and came right in. After they entered, the two bowed, and headed towards the hokage. "Now boys, Tsunade told me that she wanted you to stand up with her on the stage. When this ceremony starts, you boys will head up their with her, and stand by her. You will not speak unless she tells you to." the man finished.

The two nodded, and headed down to the front of the tower so that they could be ready at one o'clock.

As the boys finished up on the stage. They then brought up the podium, and the microphone, testing it to make sure it would work for her.

At around twelve fifty, people began to come. And then at one, the area was packed. It could begin.

The Sandaime began to walk towards the stage, and presented an opening, greeting the village.

"Hello, everyone! I have gathered you all here today, because I, the Sandaime, will be retiring today." soon after, you could hear a large group of disappointed sighs, but the man continued. "But, I have picked out me predecessor. I sent out a group of three people to find her, now here she is!" motioning in the woman, and the other three, she came in.

Tsunade walked up the stage, followed by Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sasuke. The three of them stayed back, to be called on later, or not at all.

"Now this here is who I've chosen." he said, motioning to Tsunade.

The woman waved, and headed up to the podium. She greeted them, and began in on her speech...

After talking about all that she would do, she then brought in Sasuke and Naruto. "Now if only Jiraiya had come to tell me to be the Hokage, I can tell you all right now that I would not be in this city. But, these two boys," she motioned them over, "came with him, and their determination _and_ with how stubborn they were. It was hard for me to say no."

"And that you made a bet." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke told him to be quiet, and Tsunade glared over at him.

"As I was saying, without them, I wouldn't be here, the Godaime."

After that, the Sandaime began to remove his hat, and put it over Tsunade's head. Soon after, the crowd began to cheer.

"Everyone, the new Hokage, Tsunade!" the man yelled.

Minuted later, the cheering was over, and the crowd began to disperse. The two boys were living together, the Sandaime was able to retire, and there was a new Hokage to take his place. Things were definitely looking up.

Woot

All done~~

Hope you liked the story, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

I have seen how much of a problem updating has been for me, so I'm going to start my new story in a bit, and when I do, I won't post a chapter until I have at least three written, I don't want to leave anyone hanging.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed, and if you would like an epilogue, please tell me in a PM, or a review!

Bye bye


	16. Epilogue

Hey everyone! Sorry that it took so long, my muse hasn't been going very strong, so I'm going to skip out on writing for a couple months

I feel bad to be writing a story, but to keep everyone waiting for so long, so I'm going to wait until I feel more like writing. I've kind of tired myself out, and I have a lot of homework, and dates to attend ^^

Sad to say, but this is at the end of my long list of priorities.

Hope you enjoy the story! And please, please, please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING: **This is a yaoi pairing! If you do not like, **DO NOT READ! **Contains some swearing, some dark themes, and cutting.

~10 Years later~

By now, the two boys had dated for around ten years, and were in their twenties. There were still some people who had given them trouble about them being together, but there isn't too much in life that can be perfect. Or at least, that's what everyone says. Not for Sasuke and Naruto, them alone, had the perfect relationship- they were like each other, but different, almost opposites in some ways. Sometimes opposites are perfect together, but sometimes not. This is an example of when it _is_ perfect.

Naruto had been fretting this day. Sasuke had formally proposed to him, after they had gone on a date:

_Months before, the couple had gone on a date, a nice restaurant, just the two of them. Sasuke had been anxious all day, and Naruto had no clue as to why, but didn't bother asking, figuring that if it continued the next day, he would ask him then. After finishing the entree, Sasuke began to look around a bit, worrying Naruto even further. However, his worry was quickly washed away when Sasuke got down on one knee. _'Just like last time.'_ Naruto thought, he smiled. Sasuke then pulled the ring out of his coat pocket, and opened it, a shimmering silver ring, with their names together, around the ring. Naruto gasped softly in surprise, it was a beautiful ring. "Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?" he asked, hoping he knew the answer already. The boy smiled, "Now why exactly would _I_ not marry _you_?" he asked, jovially, knocking him over with a passionate kiss. The crowd cheered, and as they left, and paid the bill, the couple were confronted, and congratulated by many._

Their wedding would be in two days. Ever since Sasuke had proposed, the two had been getting help from everyone in planning, it would cost quite a bit of money, but Sasuke had his families inheritance, and the couple had saved up much of their money from missions. This wedding would be great. They had talked to the Hokage, and she had told them that to her knowledge, she didn't know that there was any law against it.

They had gotten Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata to help with their wedding. Shikamaru would help plan the events, Ino would get the flowers, Hinata would help with colors, and Sakura would help with the placement of the furniture, and where they should rent.

After a few months of planning, the group had decided what all would happen. Now all they needed was to set this wedding in motion.

Naruto and Sasuke had agreed with everyone on their ideas for their big event:

1. First, they would have a reception with snacks in the ballroom. Then, they would move to the next room and have a formal dinner. After that, they would head over to another room with an altar for them to walk up to and be officially wedded.

2. Sakura had chosen the ballroom because she had asked around, and many said that it was a great place. It had been set up nicely, with all the right things for a nice party, and or wedding.

3. Hinata had helped them pick out a color scheme for the whole thing, from their furniture to their clothes. They had agreed on light blues, with hints of red, and cream. Naruto was unsure, as he wanted at least a bit of orange, but he was happy to settle, as Sasuke refused to have that color in this.

4. Then, Ino would correspond with a few nice bouquets of carnations, and red roses placed around the ballroom, and dining room.

To put it simply, it would be perfect. With everyone's help, they could have a _wonderful_ wedding. Even though it would turn out fine, Naruto was still freaking out. He was pacing constantly, and was unresponsive at times, not paying any attention to his surroundings, but instead, all of what was inside his head.

His mind was filled with "What if's", _What if someone crashed it... or-or if he leaves me at the altar, or... if someone _objects_? _But his thoughts were gracefully interrupted as Sasuke finally broke through to him, shaking him out of it.

"Naruto!" the boy shouted. "Snap out of it!"

Naruto looked over to Sasuke, and saw the boys worried face. Sasuke had gotten better with showing emotions, but still didn't as often as most people, him showing worry almost made _Naruto_ worried. Naruto looked into Sasuke eyes and said that he was fine, and not to be worried, but Sasuke knew better.

"It's about the wedding, isn't it?" he spoke softly.

Naruto turned away, and said nothing. Sasuke took that as a yes.

"Naruto! It will be fine!" he said, stressing each word. The boy had been spacing out more and more as their special day approached.

"But what if something happens?" the other shouted.

"If something happens, then _we_ will get through it!" Sasuke countered.

"But what if... what if it's just _me_, Sasuke?" the boy questioned, nearing a whisper at the end.

It took Sasuke a while to realize what the boy was implying. Naruto had always been self-conscious, and was focused on what others thought of him, his friends, the villagers, his teachers, everyone. And ever since they had been dating, a few had gone up to Sasuke and told him about how they _loved_ him, and that he should just dump Naruto. He, of course was furious, and told them to never talk, even _look_ at him anymore, and went off to console Naruto, and tell him how great he really was. Him feeling that way about the wedding was nothing _really_ new, but it still shocked him.

"Naruto... I understand your fears, but no matter how you say it, I think they are incredibly stupid. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ can tear us apart!" Sasuke said, slowly raising his voice.

Naruto was about to speak, but was cut off by Sasuke. "If I'd wanted to leave, do you really think I'd still be here, through all that has happened?" Sasuke whispered to him. That shut Naruto up. He'd thought of that before, but hearing Sasuke say it certainly made him feel better about it.

Now what would they do today? They had already bought their tuxes in advance last month.

_ Two young men walked through the doors. They had found one of the newer stores who had moved over here fairly recently. They would buy two classic black tuxedos, with colored ties, and white shirts. Naruto's tie would be a light blue, corresponding with one of the colors, and Sasuke's would be a deep red, matching the roses. Although the village had begun to respect Naruto, there were still some places that would refuse to sell him things, or be rude to him without reason. The two went up and asked where their tuxes were. The woman responded by saying that they were in the back left corner. The two then went there, where they would find their tuxes. The woman decided to come back, and help them. Standing back a bit, she observed for a bit. At first, she'd just assumed they were coming here for a dance with their girlfriends or something like that, but after seeing them together, looking at them, she could guess. Not wanting to make any assumptions though, she would just ask them what they would be for._

_ The woman walked over to them, and asked if they needed any help. The two said no, but she still stayed, wanting to make a couple suggestions to them. "So what exactly do you two need tuxes for?" she asked cheerily, wanting to be any help that she could be. The boys both hesitated for a bit, but then answered, "Well... we've been engaged for a while now, and have been working on planning the wedding. We figured we could get the tuxes early, just so that we could have a better chance of getting the right ones." Sasuke said sternly, assuming the woman would not approve of them. But to both of their surprises, the woman squealed, and said "How cute!" The both of them got great service, and found their perfect outfits._

Sasuke had offered to take a walk in the park, and have a nice, leisurely day. That probably wouldn't work out so well, but they could certainly try.

After some planning, the two had a good, distracting day ahead of them. They both didn't want to be too anxious today, so they figured that they would just take a walk around, then have a nice dinner. The two did exactly that.

The two headed out, and were greeted by a few of the villagers, and some of their old classmates. They then took a nice walk through the park, and down by the stream, sitting down new it for a while. After just sitting together, they then took another walk, and then went out to dinner. The two ordered a nice dinner, and sat in peaceful silence as they ate. Soon after, the two went home, and had a nice, butu slightly restless sleep.

The next morning, the two woke up at about 8 a.m. And lazed about for a bit. Their wedding wouldn't be until 1 p.m. that evening so they had plenty of time. The two of them finally got up after laying around, and having a bit of breakfast. By then, it was about 11 a.m. and it would take very little time to get ready. First, taking a shower, the two took separate showers as not to be distracted. After getting out, they both dried their hair, and headed for their bedroom. Once in, Naruto went in the closet, and got out their tuxes, ties and shoes for the day. The two then got dressed, and fixed each others hair, finding flaws in it.

By the time they were out of the house, it was around 12 p.m. Walking to the ballroom, many were greeted by villagers, wishing them luck. Word of their wedding had spread pretty far in just a few days. By now, just about the whole village knew of their wedding. They were also greeted by a few of the rookies, as they were all coming to the wedding also.

When the couple arrived at the ballroom, it was just them, and the people who had helped to set up their wedding. They all greeted each other, and the two looked around, astonished. The place looked amazing. The tables and chairs that were set up looked amazing with the colors. They had lightly padded seats in a nice creamy color, with nice, ornamental vases in blues and purples, holding carnations and roses. The drapes were a light blue, and the couches were a light cream color. Thanking everyone, the two stood around a waited for a little while until everyone got their. This would be a splendid evening.

After everyone arrived, they all stood or sat around, and talked for a few hours even danced, until around five o'clock that evening. Once everyone was seated, they all began to order their food. There were so many options to choose from, but Naruto chose a noodle dish, with fish, and Sasuke chose a rice dish with meat.

Everyone dug in to their food, but before too long, someone stood up and made a toast. It was Sasuke. "Everyone! Here we are, gathered tonight. Now I don't know about any of you, but I don't know where I'd be without my sunshine over here," he said, point to Naruto, "to Naruto, a wonderful man who wouldn't let anything stand in his way!" The guests' responses were great, cheering, and the clinking of glasses. Of course, Naruto blushed a deep red in embarrassment of the toast. "You didn't have to do _that_." he said in light anger. Sasuke just smiled, and continued drinking and eating.

It was a grand party, and everyone was having a great time. People were getting along, and it seemed that nothing could go wrong, and thankfully, nothing did.

A few hours had passed, and it was time for them to head to the next room. Sasuke stood upon a chair, and gathered everyone's attention. "Everyone, may I please have your attention?" he asked, "Right now, we will start the ceremony in the room down the hall. Please exit this room, and follow us there." The people did so, and soon arrived into the wedding type room. It was a gorgeous room. Near the altar, there were a few stained glass windows, and going up to it, there were cherry wood pews.

Once everyone had been seated, the ceremony began. Sasuke walked down the aisle. A small child walked down the aisle throwing flowers around, she was one of Sakura's little cousins, glad to be able to be a flower girl. Lilacs began to cover the rug, and the music started. As it turned out, Hinata could play the piano. She was playing the classic wedding song going along the lines of "Doo doo dee doo, doo **doo** dee doo".

From in their pews, some looked back to see Naruto walk with Iruka, his father figure. When he arrived, Iruka went to sit down, and the ceremony really began. The couple did not have a preacher, instead, they had Tsunade take their vows. She usually didn't do this, but had grown very fond of Naruto.

"We are gathered here today to see these two wonderful young men join in matrimony. Naruto, will you take care of Sasuke? Love him in times of need, in sickness, in health?" Naruto nodded, "I will". "And you, Sasuke, will you take care of Naruto? Love him in times of need, in health, in sickness?" Sasuke also nodded "I will". "You may... erm... kiss the groom!"

The two kissed, happy to finally be together, for real.

As time progressed, the two grew closer, and closer, everyone in the village knew about them, and loved the two boys. Naruto quickly grew in his ranks. Chunin to Jounin, to ANBU. He served as a Chunin for three years, Jounin for two, and ANBU for four. Sasuke also grew fast. He went from Chunin up to ANBU about as fast as Naruto. The only thing keeping them apart was what happened when Tsunade retired. She knew who the hokage would be, and took no time in appointing Naruto Uzumaki as Rokudaime Hokage.

The couple got used to their positions for a couple years, before deciding to have children. There hadn't been a discovery for any jutsu or anything like that, so they adopted a boy, and a girl. A few years later, Sasuke decided to continue the Uchiha line, and got a surrogate mother to have two of his children, and one of Naruto's. Together, they were quite the dysfunctional family... but a good one none the less.

AAAAAND END\\

Hope all of you guys liked it! I didn't want to make it too long, or I would've taken too long. I've already taken too long, and I feel bad for making you wait, but I have a short attention spand, and all sorts of people texting or chatting me.

PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWW!

And see my profile for the story that I will be writing... someday...


End file.
